Shades of Red
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Two friends are reunited after long years of separation: one leading a simple life and the other seeking the comfort of his friends. Will they take the delayed steps that have been left hanging after their parting? KurapicaxLeorio Pairing/BL!
1. Chapter 1

***Shades of Red***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"Watch them again. They'll never disappear"_**

**_*LeoPika Pairing/BL*_**

* * *

A tall man wearing a white polo and casual pants was waiting on the port early that morning. He was a man in his mid twenties with a clean cut locks and well shaved chin. His shoulders were broad and his skin was tan. Not that he was fussy about his attractive appearance, but he sure gives a damn about cleanliness. He's a doctor after all.

The gust of the wind was making his collar with two buttons open slap on his collar bone but he doesn't seem to mind. He has always liked fresh air.

The gulls were soaring above the sky and circling the coming ship that was ready to settle on the harbour. The man watched it with anticipation and then looked down the paper he was holding. His eyes softened as he read the name of the sender.

_Really, this guy,_ he thought with his small circle shades glinting in the light of the sun, _doing what he wants like usual…_

The tall man smiled. _The usual… huh…_

Once the ship anchored on the port, he waited patiently near the wall and watched as passengers swarm the street to meet their relatives and friends. He watched their happy faces and felt a little warm inside. Moments from now he was finally going to see him… that boy who made a difference in his quiet life. He could hardly contain his excitement.

Then he saw him… the sender of his letter.

His correspondent was a young man with golden locks and serene green eyes. He was carrying a small duffle bag. He got a little taller since the last time he saw him, but there was no doubt about who he was. The silent man can remember the pretty boy clearly as if they've only seen each other yesterday. With fond eyes, he observed the young man. The young man with golden hair was wearing a casual shirt— unlike his former tight clothing. There was still that look of calm indifference on his pale face, but the doctor knew better.

He was glad the cold aura that once hunted the boy's green eyes were gone… he hoped it was forever. Then he saw the green eyes sought the crowd to look for a familiar face. There was a worried expression that came to the boy's features for a moment, but then the green eyes found him and as quick as the worried shadow appeared, it was also quick on disappearing.

The doctor smiled secretly and then pushed himself a little to straighten up.

The golden haired boy walked toward him and he did the same. Then finally when the two were standing a foot from each other, they eagerly looked up to face one another.

"Leorio!" Kurapika's voice was the same and his eyes showed real enthusiasm upon seeing the doctor though his calm face retained its expression. Leorio smiled at him.

"Yo,"

Within minutes, the two were next seen talking for all time's sake while walking upward the small road of Leorio's small town.

"I'm glad you got my letter," Kurapika was saying, walking beside the doctor with eyes ahead of him, "I didn't really know where to contact you until Gon cleared the matter."

"You really surprised me," Leorio walked with hands on both pockets, "I never thought I'd receive a letter from you after all these years…"

"It's been very long," Kurapika nodded quietly, "I'm glad I was able to return… after everything…"

There was a sudden hint of seriousness in his voice and Leorio was damned to even break it. He only gave his friend a side glance and then looked ahead. It was also as if it was yesterday… when they were chasing those ones with marks on their backs…

"Anyways," Leorio interrupted as he scratched his head, "good thing you found my address! But this visit really caught me by surprise! What happened to that guy with heart reading ability?"

"Oh, you mean Senritsu?" Kurapika followed Leorio up a slope and saw they were going up a hill, "She's fine. She was a great friend and I was actually reluctant to leave her right after she helped me go through everything."

"Yep, you should, though that can't be helped." Leorio climbed up a steep road which Kurapika found odd. He looked up at the man to find Leorio grinning at him as if testing if he would follow. Sighing, he tried but then found a hand offered to help him. A little taken aback, Kurapika saw that Leorio was still smiling and decided to reach for the doctor's hand.

"She said I can manage myself now and just need to find myself again," he explained as they walked on another street. From far away he could see a bell hanging on a tall tower, "she said all I need is a break."

"And when she said break you suddenly thought about your old pal me, huh?" Leorio smirked at him as they reached a building. Kurapika looked up at the tall building in wonder.

"That concludes it," the young man answered without much thought, "so is this where your clinic is?"

"Yep," Leorio followed where he was looking, "it's a decent place."

They climbed until they reached the fourth floor. There were two doors on the same floor. From there Leorio took his keys and opened the door on the left and let Kurapika in first.

Kurapika looked around the room as he set his bag on the nearest table. The room was wide and with white walls, covered with paintings of nature. The windows were open with flowers set on the railings. The curtains and table were simple but elegant. The shelves were full of books and bottle medicines of different kinds, there were also at least three beds separated by curtains on the far side of the room. There was also another door on Kurapika's left with a label above it that says '_Emergency'._

Kurapika smiled and then looked back at Leorio who was still standing by the door.

"You really outdid yourself very much,"

"Not really," Leorio shook his head humbly as he looked around with pride, "This is the best that I can…"

Kurapika set his eyes on his friend and a flicker of fondness appeared on them.

"I'm really happy for you," he said simply. Leorio gave him a look and then smiled too.

"Come! Let's drop your things on my room."

Kurapika followed him as the doctor went on the second room on the floor. There he inserted another key from his pocket and opened the next room wide.

Compared to the first one, the next room was a little small with a bed near the window, a set of chairs near the door, a small kitchen with a table set for four and two windows. Another door seemed to lead to the bathroom. Kurapika's green eyes wandered about the room as Leorio, who was now carrying the duffle bag, placed it on the nearby table.

"I can't believe a licensed hunter would live in something so… _small_," the golden haired commented as he touched the long table with pictures on top of it.

"Who needs a big one when I can be satisfied with a small one?" he grunted with closed eyes. Kurapika settled the one framed photo back on the table and turned to his friend.

"I was just saying… because you kept on bragging about how you want lots and lots of money when we were doing the exam."

"Hey, I wasn't bragging! Not in the slightest!"

"You did. You even mentioned buying a lot of money if you can."

Leorio felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his face as he made a face.

"Oi! Why are you bringing this up now?"

Kurapika smiled and walked about the room.

"It's just refreshing to remember… about our time with our friends…"

Leorio watched his friend, and then sighed before falling into a smile.

* * *

About noon, the doctor has already showed a part of the town to his visitor. Kurapika seemed to enjoy the sight as they wondered, especially when the doctor showed him some ruins of the small town. By lunch time he brought Kurapika to a local restaurant and there talked about Kurapika's visiting plan.

"If you don't really mind," Kurapika was saying as they ate, "I'd love to stay longer if I'm not much of a burden to you."

Leorio looked up and found the green eyes looking at him expectantly.

"I don't really mind," the doctor shrugged, "but you've got to bear with me this time."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Leorio's grin was wide and it suddenly sent a familiar chilling feeling on the golden haired boy's spine. Kurapika remembered that feeling so well which only means…

Leoro grinned and pointed at him then exclaimed—

"You've gotta share the same room with me without being upset and getting wild about it!"

"Eh?" and Kurapika remembered clearly those times where he would knock Leorio off when he was goofing around. The memory sent another feeling of fondness on his tight heart. It was the same warmth Kurapika felt upon finally finding Leorio on the port. Like he felt relief washed over his body upon laying eyes on his dear friend. He wondered about that.

"No complaints, got it?" Leorio was obviously provoking him with that silly smirk of his.

"I-I don't really care already…" Kurapika closed his eyes forcibly and bowed his head. Leorio blinked at him and then settled a little back on his chair.

"You serious?" he said after awhile that made the green eyed boy look up, "I remember how you almost broke my neck last time… you sure you're okay now and not sick?"

"Hey, wait a minute! Why do you ask a question when you'll just bug me for another answer?"

"It's coz I don't wanna end up being thrown down the streets or locked outside my own door!"

"As if I'd do something as selfish as that!"

"You did before!"

"T-that was before—!"

"Yeah right! And then the next thing I'm still locked outside my door!"

"C-cut it already… you—"Kurapika opened his mouth to speak but then found himself lost for words. He found himself staring at Leorio with round eyes. He then realized he was bickering with Leorio. It's been awhile since he acted like that…Kurapika's eyes softened. So this was what Senritsu meant when he said '_finding yourself'_…

"Oi… what's the matter?"

Kurapika saw Leorio staring at him closely. The boy blinked and then slowly settled the excitement in his heart. He gave the doctor another look and then smiled.

"It's nothing… I was just thinking how we'd always end up fighting like this before…"

It was Leorio's turn to blink.

"Oh yeah," he agreed with a chuckle, "that really was nostalgic…"

Kurapika stared at Leorio as they resumed eating and then wondered about himself again. What was the reason he quickly searched for Leorio the moment he realized he was gone… Why did he insist in finding Leorio's housewhen Gon's house was ready before him. They were friends as well, right? Not to mention, with Killua's presence, his break to finding himself would be there as well. However, there was that nagging feeling inside him that kept saying it was wrong to go there… it kept saying that something was missing…Kurapika really wondered about that.

They returned to the building right after stopping by some stores to buy important necessities. Kurapika was already getting used to the town when he noticed the clinic door was open. Staring at it, he realized movements from the inside.

"Leorio," he called, suddenly attentive to what was natural to him, "someone's inside…"

Leorio looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… that's probably…"

Then before their eyes, a woman emerged from the open door and looked straight at the two of them.

"Oh, there you are, Leorio!"

Kurapika's eyes rounded as the woman waved at them. She was a little taller than him with smart eyes and brown curly hair. There was something in her smile as she walked up to Leorio and talked to him so closely that made the golden haired boy a little uneasy.

"By the way," Leorio gestured toward his visitor, "this is my friend, Kurapika. Kurapika, this is my assistant nurse, Mayu,"

The two acquainted themselves politely.

"So he's the friend you've been anticipating to meet?" the woman gave a soft laugh, making Kurapika realize she was probably close to Leorio… he then wondered about their relationship…

"Well now, anticipating is too much of a word hahaha…" answered his shades wearing friend.

"Wow… he's very pretty… are you sure he's a male?"

"O-of course!"

Kurapika watched the interaction between the two and felt something that suddenly distracted his usual calm demeanour. Something wanted to burst out from inside him but what was that exactly? The two laughed to laugh in front of him. Kurapika bit his lower lip.

"Leorio!" his tone became suddenly loud, "I want to rest!"

Leorio looked down at him in surprise while Mayu blinked. He knew the woman was looking at him but he didn't dare look back. Just at that moment… he was feeling something against the woman who have done nothing to him and he felt guilty about it.

Mayu and Leorio exchanged looks before she looked and smiled at Kurapika. She then glanced at Leorio and pointed at the clinic door.

"I'll wait you inside, doctor."

Leorio responded and opened the door to his room. Kurapika followed him quietly and set his grocery bags down quietly.

"Hey, what's that about?" Leorio asked him as he headed for the door, "Are you feeling okay?"

Kurapika didn't look at him but remained silent. The doctor watched him closely and then looked troubled after a moment as if thinking the possibility of being kicked out of the room after all. He looked back at his silent friend and then headed for the door.

"I'll be right back," he said and left.

Kurapika glanced at the door, and then slowly looked outside the window.

The sun was about to set. The warm feeling in his heart was gone. He suddenly realized what would have been missing if he stayed with Gon and Killua. That was when he walked around and touched the picture frame on the small table once again. It was the picture of the four of them: _Gon, Killua, Leorio and himself._ The two boys were smiling eagerly on the photo while trying to break each other's neck. Leorio and himself were just behind the two with the shades guy grinning foolishly and himself smiling naturally.

The young man smiled in spite of himself.

* * *

Leorio closed the door of his clinic with a satisfied smile. He walked back to his room feeling a little happy that someone was there only to find the place empty. The doctor looked around but there was no one. With a look of puzzlement on his expression, Leorio looked outside the window to the sunset.

Kurapika walked the streets to follow the path toward the view of the sunset. It was lucky the town was small it was easy for him to walk its narrow street. People around the town tend to follow him with their eyes. He guessed they must've realized he was a new comer.

Moments later he found himself standing alongside the road and leaning on the edge of a creek. Seaside was below him with the waves hitting the lower rocks as mighty as it could. Then Kurapika stared at the sun with silent eyes.

Really… what exactly was he doing there? It's been years since he felt really alive and awake. It's been years since he felt light hearted without a chain on his heart… really… after everything… why did he decided to go there…?

"You troublesome guy," said Leorio's voice, "leaving the room without a word! Geez!"

Kurapika shot a look on his left side and saw his friend standing in the middle of the road with a look of _I-knew-you'd-be-here _on his eyes. A little surprised that he was found easily, Kurapika had to remind himself that he was dealing with a professional hunter after all. He sighed.

"I was just… walking around," he explained quietly and stared ahead of him again. Leorio shook his head and stood beside him. And Kurapika felt again… that warmth in his heart.

"You could have at least informed me that you're gonna go stroll out here," the doctor scratched the back of his head, "damn I thought you decided to disappear again, geez!"

Kurapika glanced at his friend with a small smile.

"Sorry, if I seemed to trouble you."

"Trouble me?" Leorio's eyebrows raised up, "you think you just troubled me? Are you an idiot?"

He leaned close to the golden haired boy who gulped and tried to pull away a little with a sweatdrop on the side of his face.

"Ah… no… I'm sorry…" he managed to mumble. Leorio straightened himself and rolled his eyes.

"You never change, Kurapika," he said after a moment, "appearing and disappearing whenever you want to… acting on your own and making me worried… geez, you need to put on your head that there are people here who cares about you!"

Kurapika stared at his friend.

"Seemed like I had you worry?" he said after awhile with eyes transfixed on the doctor, "but why would you worry? Did you think I am not going to return?"

It was an earnest question, Leorio thought as he caught the meaningful eyes of his old friend. If it was that of an honest question, the doctor thought quietly, then it might as well receive an earnest answer.

"Idiot, I was just worried you'd disappear somewhere I won't find you. That's really troubling especially since it's been too long. Don't get me wrong, but there is something self satisfying to see you safe and sound."

_He's saying that as a doctor,_ Kurapika thought with a sad smile. _It's normal for him to worry about his friend… a simple minded guy like him…_

"I won't be going anywhere," Kurapika said airily as he looked back at the sun which was almost gone, "I said I was staying for awhile, didn't I? You think I'm a liar now, _Leorio-san?_"

Leorio shot him a look. Kurapika smiled. It was right after night fall that the two managed to return on their building. Upon ascending the fourth floor, Leorio rummaged for his keys while Kurapika looked at the closed clinic door.

"Where is she?" he found himself asking out of curiosity.

"Hm? You mean Mayu?" Leorio managed to insert the key on the lock, "in her own home, I guess."

Kurapika lowered his eyes, and then glanced up at the doctor.

"What's your relationship with her?"

"Told you she's my assistant," Leorio pushed the door open and walked inside, but before that, he looked back at his friend and winked before adding, "and yep, she's my girlfriend."

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

***Shades of Red***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**Chapter 2**

**_"Friendship. Bonds. It makes one strong."_**

**_*LeoPika Pairing/BL*_**

* * *

Kurapika didn't find Leorio's revelation surprising. He half expected that answer with the way the two were behaving. He knew it'd be impossible to find his friend un-engaged with the way he was…. He knew despite the man's arrogance, Leorio was a true man of words and action. Those were just some trait he actually and secretly admired from his comrade.

Yet despite knowing the answer, Kurapika couldn't help but feel disappointed. He watched Leorio enter the room and felt a disturbing pain in his chest. Reluctantly, he followed his friend inside the room.

"The manager of the building is out of town for a week," Leorio was saying as he set the goods he bought on the upper cabinet of the kitchen, "you probably won't meet him until then. On the first floor I'm sure you've met Ethan. He's the boy in charge of the building and would answer to any problems—he's a nice lad. Second floor's owned by Tobias, a painter… don't mind him, he's always inside his room anyway but he's a good friend."

"Is he the one who painted all those pictures on your clinic wall?" Kurapika found himself asking as he looked at the label of the can on his hand. It seemed that Tobias was the signature under all the paintings after all. He glanced at Leorio for confirmation and saw the doctor closed the cabinet and turn to him.

"Yeah. He gave them to me as compensation for looking after him."

Kurapika's face turned suddenly suspicious and Leorio found it disturbing as he exclaimed—

"O- oi, what are you thinking? I didn't rob it off him! I told you he gave it! He's a good friend!"

"Yeah?" Kurapika raised an amuse eyebrow.

Leorio made a face and then continued relaying information to his roommate.

"Whatever. Third floor's occupied by two elders. I look after them every now and then since they're old. Fifth floor's owned by a musician by the name Tristan… he's an awesome guy, but don't tell him I said that… he'll never let me hear the end of it! And the sixth floor is owned by Mayu."

Kurapica's eyes slightly widened upon hearing the name, but Leorio who seemed not to notice it, just looked up and smiled encouragingly at the blonde boy.

"So? What do you feel like doing now? Do you want to meet those people I told you about?"

Kurapika looked pointedly at the window. "It's already dark. I don't think it's polite to barge in other people's door by this time of the day. Unless of course it's your _girlfriend_ we're going to visit."

He shot the idea at the doctor. Leorio eyed him questionably.

"Mayu's probably sound asleep now. You don't wanna bug her when she sleeps."

There was another suspicious look from the blonde but Leorio was oblivious to it. In the end, Kurapica decided to end it with an audible sigh. He see no point of feeling resentment toward someone who was as innocent as a child, he decided.

Leorio scratched his head and headed for another cabinet by the kitchen. He took a bottle and two glasses and placed it on the table next to his couch. He then slumped on the chair and gave his friend a smile.

"Anyways—how about we drink at your first night in my hometown?"

Kurapica stared at him with his green eyes flickering. There was something really casual and carefree about this man's aura that the blonde boy couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. It maybe the be way he easily smiles… or maybe it was his bold and frank character… but no matter what it was, Kurapika couldn't help but feel attracted to it.

"I-I don't drink…" he said as he sat on the opposite chair with eyes hiding under his hair.

Leorio smiled even more and showed him the label.

"Don't worry. It's not strong."

He poured some on their glasses and then handed one to the blonde boy. Taking his glass, Leorio didn't hesitate to drink and was over within one gulp.

"AH~ this is really good. Hey, what are you doing? Try it!"

Kurapika knew he could easily refuse with just one cold look that would usually sent Leorio on the far end of the room. But just then he didn't feel like doing it as he reached down and gulped the drink.

He didn't like it one bit.

Leorio chuckled as he saw the sour expression that came to his friend's face.

"Is it that bad?"

"How can you drink this?" Kurapika shook his head and instantly felt light headed. Leorio grinned at him and then poured some more on his own glass but didn't dare touch Kurapika's.

"I'm an old man! I need to get use to it!" he said proudly and drank a little more. Kurapika sighed and then headed for the cupboard himself. Seeing canned juice there, he grabbed two and settled back on his chair.

"How long have you been back here?" he asked quietly. It was really something that greatly interests him. How Leorio's life had been ever since their parting.

"Four or five years?" Leorio slumped his back on his couch with his head thrown and eyes on the ceiling. "Right after I passed my medical examination I did some travelling… I even visited Gon's house—did you meet his aunt? She's really beautiful!"

Kurapika rolled his eyes exasperatedly as the doctor grinned foolishly at him.

"Then I came by some cities where I studied for a few months again—just certain cases to widen my experience… after that I went back here and bought this apartment. It was a hard start… at some point it became difficult especially if my patients were seriously ill… it was really good thing Mayu came to my life."

There was a clatter of a can hitting the floor loudly. Leorio sat up straight to find Kurapika crouching down his fallen can with its contents spilled on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Kurapika said softly as he leaned down, "that was careless of me…"

Leorio stood up and took a rug from the bathroom's doorway and gestured Kurapika to move away. The blonde boy watched as Leorio knelt down before him and wiped the floor with his hands.

"It's okay, sit down," he said, "must've slipped suddenly… are you sleepy?"

Kurapika avoided eye contact with the doctor as he stood up.

"Y-yeah… I maybe tired because of the long journey…"

Leorio blinked and then looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah… and here I was telling you my boring life… what the…you should have told me you were too tired! You didn't have to be that polite to me… Well, I'll fix the bed."

Kurapika jumped at that and shot his friend a surprised look. There was it again, the familiar chill on his spine. If there was only one person who ever made him experience that, it was Leorio.

"There—finish!" the doctor announced minutes later as he showed the newly fixed bed to his friend. Kurapika blinked at it and then looked slowly to the floor where a bed sheet was spread together with a pillow and a blanket. "You take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Is this really okay?" Kurapika asked as he set his bag down the bed and looked at Leorio with round eyes.

"You better not be stubborn like usual," Leorio gave the blonde boy a nasty look, "I'm the one to decide here. Told you you've gotta bear with me."

Kurapika's eyebrows creased a little but it instantly disappeared when he looked down the bed. He touched it and then felt suddenly relaxed.

"Sure you don't mind?" he asked again when Leorio headed for the bathroom. The man grunted as he shut the door close and moments later the shower was on. Kurapika looked at the bathroom door and then gave a small smile.

* * *

The moon was already up the sky when Kurapika found his eyes opening in the middle of the dark. Shooting up from the bed, he sat up and clutched on his chest. He felt terribly uncomfortable. He felt heavy. He tried to remember what occurred before he woke up and suddenly remembered a weak sound of chains moving continuously. Then those awful spider marks… Kurapika's green eyes change to bloody red in that instant. He held his breath for a moment and then clutched on the cover of the bed.

That was when he realized whose bed it was and his eyes immediately settled back to its original emerald. Blinking to himself, Kurapika touched the soft bed with his hand and then closed his eyes slowly to relax. Then with a slow heave of breath, he sighed and opened his eyes once more.

_Leorio's here._

His mind raced at the thought and his eyes sought for the figure on the floor. To what comfort it was all about, Kurapika didn't care. All he knew was the moment he realized he was with Leorio everything seemed to go back to normal. It must've been something psychological as he saw a man's silhouette slouched on the bed sheet on the floor with the man's back on him.

Leorio's breathing was not normal. Kurapika realized the doctor was awake but decided against asking the reason. He then wondered if Leorio was awoken by his own movements. Did he disturb him?

Sighing again, the blonde boy slowly set his back on the bed and stared long at the ceiling, thinking. He didn't know how many minutes or hours he had been staring at the ceiling, but he knew that before he succumbed to sleep, his companion was still wide awake.

***.*.***

When Kurapika woke up first thing in the morning, he touched his eyes as if it was hurting and then tried to recall where he was. Sitting up, it took seconds to remember where he was and to look around looking for a familiar face. The ray of the sun was already burning on the window toward the floor where Leorio had been sleeping, but the floor this time was empty and there was no sign of the doctor anywhere.

Kurapika blinked and then lowered his feet on the floor. He wandered about the room, looking for something that might point to his friend's location when commotion outside got his attention.

Kurapika has just opened the room's door to see what was happening when he saw Mayu running in a hurry toward the clinic with a basin of water. Seeing this, the blonde boy abruptly followed out and entered the clinic. That was when he saw Leorio full of blood. Kurapika's eyes widened in fear.

But then the doctor was ordering the nurse wildly around with two couple crying near the door and Kurapika instantly grasped the situation. Leorio ran toward the emergency room and shut it close. Mayu followed him at once and the door shut after them.

Kurapika stared at the door and then at the crying couple. His eyes then averted to the floor where drops of blood could be seen. His eyes lingered there, but it didn't stay as he quietly moved about the room, comfort the couple to sit down and then cleaned the mess.

An exhausted doctor came out of the emergency room hours later. Unaware of the keen green eyes watching him, Leorio assured the couple their son will be just fine after the operation. It seemed like the boy fell on the stairs that morning and hit his head pretty badly. The couple thanked Leorio so many times which the doctor dismissed and told them their son needed them. He waved at Mayu to handle the rest, then came out of the room and leaned his back on the wall next to the door.

"Damn…" he muttered as he shut his eyes close and let his back slide down the floor till he was on a sitting position. It took moments of Leorio to realize that someone was standing in front of him. Opening his eyes, he found Kurapika staring at him quietly.

"It's you," the doctor chuckled then wiped his face with his hand. A towel was offered to him by Kurapika and he took it without question. "Man… just when I was so glad I had got no patients yesterday… I guess wishing to have no patients for the entire week is too much pushing of luck, huh?"

He looked up smiling to Kurapika who closed his eyes and nodded. Leorio wiped his face and then the back of his neck before giving another curse for his numb leg.

"Leorio," Kurapika said after awhile of watching the man curse himself so many times, "the boy's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah," Leorio glanced toward the clinic to the couple comforting each other, "despite the appearance of this clinic, I've got the necessary high-tech equipments to do major operations any time. I've also got a supply of common and rare medicines that comes twice a month and delivery of newsletter about the latest on the medical world… in short, I'm not just a small time doctor…"

He glanced up at Kurapika with his usual arrogant and confident attitude as he finished his line with a smirk—

"I'm a _licensed hunter._"

Kurapika closed his eyes with a satisfied smile before leaning down and grabbing Leorio under the arm and try to pull him up.

"Hai, hai… doctor professional licensed hunter Leorio-_san,_" the blonde boy said without pausing for breath when he pulled the doctor to his feet and drove him toward their room, "why don't you fix yourself now and stop looking like you swam in a pool of blood?"

"Huh…? Oh right, forgot about that."

"And I suppose you're hungry?"

"Hm… now that you mention that, yeah—"

"Then is it safe to leave the boy under your nurse's care?"

"Of course! I told you he's gonna be fine!"

"That's good. Then let's eat lunch at the local restaurant again."

"Hn… huh? Is it lunch already!?"

"Hai, hai."

* * *

Leorio yawned widely as he and Kurapika walked on the street. Kurapika gave him a side glance and saw that the man has forgotten to comb his hair. He looked like a man who just jumped out of bed. Leorio was oblivious to the boy's observation as he yawned yet again and blinked many times.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" the doctor asked as he scratched his unruly hair and blinked his sleepy eyes. Kurapika chose not to comment on the man's outer appearance as he said quite coolly

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?"

"Whut?" Leorio turned a look at him, "asking me what?"

Kurapika chuckled for Leorio seemed really out of it. Instead of answering, the golden haired boy walked up behind the tall man and gently gave him a push.

"Never mind, let's just hurry to the restaurant. I'm hungry."

He guided the sleepy man around the corner to where he knew the restaurant would be. It was not hard for him to memorize everything about the town in a short notice- one trip was enough. Leorio was absentminded for the rest of the walk and the blonde boy didn't take it against him. He knew Leorio was tired after the morning's event and decided it was up to him to look after the doctor while he was out of it.

That was when he realized something was off. With a flash on his eyes he asked himself, _why was he doing it?_

Leorio sat down sleepily on the chair while Kurapika took the seat opposite him. A mighty yawn came out of his mouth but this time Kurapika was less tolerable.

"Hey... we're in the restaurant. Stop yawning, it's disrespectful!"

"I ca~can't help it..." Leorio stuffed a palm on his mouth and blinked tearfully.

"Sheesh..." Kurapika murmured and looked down the menu. He ordered for Leorio as well and while they were eating he was the one prompting the man to eat and not sleep on the table.

Then the question hit him again. _Why was he doing it? No... more like... why was he the 'one' doing it?_

Kurapika fell into a silent stupor as the question kept nagging on his mind that caused him unease. He paused thoughtfully for a moment, his hands on his tea... when his eyes fell on Leorio.

The doctor has his head lying on his arms on the table and sound asleep. Kurapika blinked at the sleeping man who seemed to have forgotten his companion. It was not exactly what Kurapika had on mind. When he asked him to eat on the restaurant he pictured them talking about interesting things... but then this heck of a guy was now sleeping like a baby without a care in the world.

Kurapika couldn't help but to suppress a smile and sip on his tea quietly. He laid the glass back on the table, then leaning his chin on his right hand, he watched Leorio with a small smile.

_Really... pushing yourself too much..._

Kurapika's eyes flickered in contentment. It was a bright afternoon and everything was so peaceful in that small town... maybe he didn't have to part ways with Leorio in the future after all... maybe he can work his way to stay like that forever... peaceful beside him.

As the atmosphere of contentment fell on Kurapika's shoulder, he was suddenly aware of a leg kicking out of nowhere and hitting the sleeping doctor around the stomach.

Leorio was thrown away on the floor while Kurapika tried to grasp what just happened. He glanced at the owner of the leg and saw two men standing tall next to their table with angry expression. Kurapika was just about to get up in the spur of the moment with his own anger boiling inside him when Leorio jumped up from the ground as if nothing happened- took one of the men by the collar and instantly pulled him into a headbutt.

"ORA!" Leorio yelled with eyes contorted wildly. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

Kurapika stared at him with mouth open and a sweat drop on the side of his face.

Wasn't it just awhile ago when it was peaceful?

Leorio has that wild look on his eyes and he was burning.

_Peaceful... huh?_

* * *

_Is there a riot!?_

***To Be Continued***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

***Shades of Red***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**Chapter 3**

_"You would never want to see your love one in pain!"_

**_*LeoPika Pairing/BL*_**

* * *

Kurapika blinked as he pondered how his peaceful lunch had suddenly ended in a quarrel. Leorio stood his ground with angry veins pounding on the side of his head. The man before him was looking as furious as Leorio and for a split second, Kurapika thought there was going to be a lot of fists flying.

"Yeah, that's right!" shouted the man angrily with fist directed at Leorio, "you good-for-nothing doctor who can't save a squat! Try and fight me this time—I'll knock you out cold!"

Kurapika saw Leorio's eyes flicker as if he suddenly snapped in attention. Then slowly, the blonde boy watched as Leorio lowered his fists and stood up straight.

"Leorio?" Kurapika muttered in surprise.

"Kai," the doctor whispered with a meaningful look that Kurapika couldn't mistake for sympathy. He then wondered what happened between the two.

"Kai," said the other guy standing behind Leorio's attacker with a worried frown to his friend, "let's go."

The man called Kai, who was notable for his short spiky hair, pulled his arm away from his friend roughly and then cursed loudly before kicking the dirt as he walked away.

The people around who had seen the event murmured to themselves but Kurapika's eyes were transfixed to his friend who was still looking after the walking men.

Moments later, the two companions is seen walking back to their apartment. Kurapika had quietly followed Leorio along the narrow street of the town but they were not walking beside each other. Kurapika had decided to fall back a step from him.

Silence was only there as they walked. And then as Kurapika had anticipated, Leorio stopped. The man had his hands deep on the pockets of his pants with his shoulder down. Kurapika could only stare.

"Sorry about that," the man said after a moment with a brief glance at his visitor, "that was rude just when we we're eating."

"I don't mind," Kurapika shook his head, "but I hoped you'd tell me what happened back there?"

Leorio didn't answer for a moment but gave his friend a weighing look. Then after a moment he turned to him and said quietly.

"That was just… a close relationship of a patient of mine… who died…"

Kurapika's eyes slightly widened. Leorio looked away.

"It was a year ago when she came to be my patient… by then her case was already critical… I couldn't do anything about it."

Kurapika pressed his lips closed as he remembered the hatred etched on Kai's face.

"That guy… what's his relationship with her?"

Leorio lowered his eyes even more.

"His girlfriend."

Silence fell between them. Kurapika couldn't help but wonder how Leorio's year was like by then… did he break down? Did he feel so much sadness? Did he blame himself…? And who was there to comfort him?

Kurapika's eyes flickered in understanding. Of course… there'd be only one person with him…

With calmness, Kurapika closed his eyes and spoke again.

"I see… but that was a natural cause… the way I see it… that man was blaming you."

"Yeah," Leorio said after awhile with eyes lost in the horizon and Kurapika was disturbed by his low self esteem. But then Leorio suddenly turned to him with a smile that came out of nowhere. "Forget about it. It's all part of a doctor's job... no matter how much knowledgeable you are there are things that are still far from your reach—moreover if it's about lives of people. When I became a doctor I already prepared myself for the consequences."

"But doesn't justify that he blame you," Kurapika injected with a serious look on his serene eyes that got Leorio staring at him, "You did your best… but it couldn't be helped. That's why you should not blame yourself too, Leorio."

The two stared at each other.

Then Kurapika was surprised as Leorio suddenly leaned down to him till they were face to face. He didn't move an inch but merely blinked his eyes. Leorio grinned as he said with a sneaky smirk,

"Oho? Kurapika, you're being particularly supportive… have you fallen in love with me?"

Kurapika was caught off guard as Leorio stood straight and ruffled the blonde's hair like a small child.

"I'm kidding, kidding hahaha!" the man turned with hands back on his pockets and with springs on his footsteps, "don't go kicking me out of the room now, ok? Hahaha!"

He walked away, leaving Kurapika speechless and staring at the man with a flushed face.

Kurapika didn't move an inch.

* * *

Kurapika took his time to explore the city on his own. For some reason he didn't feel like going back to the apartment so tracing his steps back, he directed himself to the market and befriended some people that Leorio had pointed out to be trustworthy.

It was not that difficult to acquaint himself with people, Kurapika thought. For some reason, the people around town were already familiar with him and were all particularly nice. Wherever he walked, he found people smiling at him and greeting him. He decided Leorio's reputation must've been affecting his own popularity among the townsfolk.

"Isn't he a very pretty boy?" said one old lady vendor to her customer as Kurapika walked by and there were murmurs of agreement around town. Kurapika was oblivious to that though.

He had also discovered the wonders of the small town's bookstore and though he may have read half of its content, he welcomed old books of history and ancient people. There were never enough books for those categories, he thought a little happily.

When Kurapika finally returned by sunset carrying a bag of books, he found the boy taking over the counter while the manager was away. He stopped by the counter where the boy, whom recalled was called Ethan, reading a book quietly. He was a small boy wearing a bandana on his head. His hair was black but apart from that, Kurapika couldn't see more because he has his face buried on his book.

Then Ethan looked up and the two stared at each other.

"Uwah!" the boy blurted and pushed himself away from the counter in surprise. Kurapika watched with startled eyes as the boy fell down his chair to the ground.

"A-are you alright?" he asked as he leaned down to where the boy was lying.

"O-oow!" The boy scratched his head, but when he saw Kurapika blinking at him, he immediately stood up to his full height. "Uwahh!"

Kurapika blinked.

"Are you ok?" he repeated sincerely. The boy gulped and nodded in embarrassment. Kurapika smiled and when he did, the boy blinked even more. Oblivious to it, Kurapika saw the fallen book on the floor and picked it up. He then gave it to the boy after one glance at it.

"That's a pretty good book," he said with a look at the boy, "your name's Ethan right?"

"Yes," the boy mumbled as he took the book back, all the while glancing at Kurapika uncertainly. Kurapika blinked at him again and then smiled, before turning toward the stairs.

That was when the boy blurted out—

"Y-you're the doc's guest, right?"

Kurapika halted and looked at the boy, and then nodded.

"Yes. I'm his friend."

Ethan gave Kurapika an awestruck look and then managed a shy smile.

"IIs it true you're a hunter too?"

Kurapika considered for a moment, before nodding. The boy's face was filled with delight.

"Wow, so cool!"

"Do you want to be a hunter too?"

"Yeah! But the doc said I'm too young for it. I don't understand him… after he told me there were three other kids who took the exam with him years ago he wouldn't let me. Really, the doc's just being grumpy as usual."

Kurapika blinked an eye, and then chuckled. The boy's eyes rounded.

"H-hey! Don't tell him I said that! He'd run after me for that!" he pleaded sounding uptight. Kurapika raised his head and nodded, his mind still on Leorio's usual grumpy self.

"Don't worry. You have my word… but it's true that he can be bit of a grump." Kurapika offered his hand to the kid, "I'm Kurapika by the way."

The boy looked at his hand, and then shook it with his own looking pleased.

"I'm Ethan!"

After that, Kurapika excused himself, but not after Ethan has discovered his interest in books. With a promise that he would lend some of his to him later, Kurapika went up to the fifth floor. He was just ascending to the last step of the floor when his attention was caught by voices coming in from the clinic.

He stood near enough by the door to hear what was going on.

"Please doctor," said a voice that belonged to an old man, "please accept this little money—"

"Come now, I told you I don't need any payment!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika's eyes widened.

_Wasn't that just now…?_

There was a little fuss inside the room, but Kurapika was alerted to the descending steps from the top stairs. Looking around, Kurapika found himself face to face with Leorio's nurse, Mayu.

Kurapika could only stare at her. He still doesn't know how to feel about her so he stood there without even moving, not even his lips as the woman walked near him.

To Kurapika's surprise, she stood next to him and peered inside the room.

"Another refusal, huh?" she said with a knowing smile that Kurapika couldn't help but notice. Then Mayu turned to him in her full height and said, "Leorio's always like that. He takes pride in being a doctor and never takes single money from his patients. Then he'd be smug about it later to me, isn't he something?"

Kurapika had listened to her all the way and was forced to be quiet.

_Of course he knew that about Leorio! Of course he did!_

And all Kurapika did was to bit his lip and glared unintentionally at the nurse. Mayu looked taken aback. Kurapika's eyes flickered and he blinked several times before clearing his throat.

"Uh… yeah… he's that kind alright…"

He avoided her gaze and shifted the bag of books on his other arm. He wondered then if the tightening in the pit of his stomach had something to do with the abrupt leave he had to make during lunch. Mayu was gazing down at Kurapika with wonder in her own eyes when the clinic door opened wide.

A couple came out of the room, bowing to Leorio with kind smiles on their faces. Leorio raised a hand at them. Kurapika watched as they descended the stairs quietly.

"You're back," Leorio told Kurapika as they entered the room, "I thought you got lost somewhere."

Kurapika found the doctor grinning at him and had to raise an eyebrow.

"To get lost right after you toured me around is a bit stupid, don't you think?"

"Eh? What's with the sudden attitude? You still upset about not getting proper lunch?"

Kurapika couldn't help another raised of eyebrow and the two exchanged looks testily.

"Leorio, don't pick on him," Mayu said all of a sudden as she stood behind Kurapika and touched his shoulders, "don't you know he's the talk of town?"

Both Kurapika and Leorio glanced up at Mayu. She smiled at them both.

"You didn't know? Everybody's curious about this newcomer with a very attractive face! That's why you should introduce him to more people! They'll be delighted to see him!"

"You serious?" Leorio muttered incredulously and then looked down at the blonde boy who looked up at him nonplussed. "Tse—you look smug!"

"It's in the face?" Kurapika muttered to himself that made Mayu smile. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze before she walked toward Leorio to speak to him. As Kurapika watched her, another troubled thought crossed his mind.

There was a sudden knock from the doorway of the clinic. The three looked up to find a tall man with a good natured face and ash colored hair wave at them. Kurapika stared at the stranger.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked coolly with his grey eyes sparkling at them.

"Tristan?" Mayu said as she gazed at him from where she was standing. Kurapika looked from her and then back at the stranger. Tristan, if he wasn't mistaken, was the musician that was living on the fifth floor of the building. Kurapika blinked. Talk about a cool and good looking guy…

"So you finally came out of hiding huh?" Leorio told the guy as he entered the room, "I thought you had died up there after not coming out for five days."

"Oh that?" Tristan laughed airily with hands at the back of his head, "I'm not worried at all! I have a doctor just below my room that doesn't charge poor patients after all ahahaha!"

"…why you little…" Leorio murmured with an eyebrow twitching, "have you at least taken a shower?"

The man just grinned at them. Leorio and Mayu sighed while Kurapika noticed the man's unshaven chin. He couldn't imagine a person to lock himself up in his own room for five days and not shave his chin… possibly even take a shower. He was just staring at him when the man's grey eyes fell on him instead.

There was a moment where he blinked, and then strode toward Kurapika. And then to Kurapika's surprise, Tristan leaned to his face to get a closer look.

"O-oi!" Leorio muttered.

Kurapika found it uncomfortable to be standing face to face with a man who has not shaved his chin but Tristan didn't seem to care for at that moment his face split into a smile.

"Leorio!" he then said with a glance at the doctor, "isn't he one of the guys on the picture in your room? The one you said you became friends with during your exam?"

"Yeah, he's my visitor," Leorio said with a slight crease on his eyebrows.

Tristan looked back at Kurapika with his eyes sparkling that made the blond boy blink uncertainly.

"Haaaa…" Tristan said smiling, "my name's Tristan!"

"I'm Kurapika," the blonde boy answered and shifted his books on one hand. Tristan smiled again and reached for his free hand.

"You're much cuter in person," he said bluntly, "would you be my lover?"

Once upon a time there was what we call courtship and getting to know each other. And then there was Tristan smiling at Kurapika with his carefree attitude.

Kurapika felt a tinge on his spine and the next thing he knew there was a flying bottle and shoe on the musician's face.

"That's my friend, you idiot!" Leorio shouted fiercely.

"Really! Hitting on a kid—you're shameless!" Mayu added looking heated.

"Ow!" Tristan massaged his head, "that hurt…"

Kurapika found himself sighing as Mayu lectured the poor musician and Leorio eyeing him with a look of disgruntle. So these were the people that were living in this building, huh?

"Kurapika," Tristan called after a few moments again as Leorio took back the bottle he threw and gave Mayu her shoes, "it's good to have a fresh face around so welcome."

Kurapika found the man's sincerity and was only glad to answer.

"Thanks. I hope we get along well."

"Oh, we will get long well!" Tristan assured with a meaningful look in the blonde boy's direction. Whatever he meant by that, Kurapika decided to nod.

"Sure,"

"Hey, stop acting too close," Leorio muttered suddenly as he stood behind Kurapika and placed a firm hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, "Kurapika, don't get too close to this guy, alright? He's a molester! You got that?"

Kurapika looked at Leorio's grip on his shoulder, and then up to the man himself.

"I wonder about that," he said with a suspicious look on his eyes that made Leorio blink.

"Hey—what's that about!? You don't believe you're old friend!"

"I know already, but you don't have to imply anything like that!"

"Well—just listen to me!"

Their bickering would have gone on longer if not for the sound of a window breaking. The four resident of the building looked just in time to see a large rock fall on the floor of the clinic together with some shattered glasses.

"Oh my!" Mayu gasped, stepping a little backward.

Kurapika's eyes widened at this as Leorio and Tristan quickly ran toward the broken window. He joined them seconds later and saw with his own eye the man who threw the stone.

It was the same young man with the short brown hair that afternoon. He was standing on the ground with that angry look still on his eyes, and by how Kurapika could see him, he didn't think the guy was ready to apologize any time at all.

"Kai…" Tristan whispered, lost for words. And then suddenly the musician dashed out the room.

"Tristan!" Mayu called and she followed him downstairs.

"That guy," Kurapika whispered as the guy continued to intently look through the broken window, "Leorio… don't you think he is a bit too much?"

He looked around for his friend, only to find Leorio kneeling down the floor and was gathering all the broken shards with his barehands. Kurapika's eyes widened.

"Don't do that!" he gasped, dropping his bag on the process and jumping beside his friend, "you idiot, you'll get hurt!"

He jerked Leorio's hand away from the floor but it was already too late. Leorio's hand had gotten cut from the broken glasses and it made Kurapika bit his lip.

"Why are you so careless?" he demanded all of a sudden as he looked at the doctor.

But Leorio was not paying attention as he looked furiously into a space. Kurapika's eyes softened.

"Leorio…?"

Moments later, Leorio with his right hand firmly wrapped in bandaged, stood to face his three companions that evening. They were still inside the clinic with the broken shards carefully thrown on the trash bin care of Kurapika. Tristan has returned with Mayu and was just telling them that Kai run off upon seeing them come.

"You should be careful around him, Leorio," Tristan was saying and there was a first sign of seriousness on his eyes since Kurapika had met him, "Kai's dangerous in this state… I know you can look after yourself but just stay cautious."

"I know," Leorio frowned.

"We can call the authorities if you like," Mayu offered with a concerned look on his face.

"No, it's fine," Leorio said, turning away and making Kurapika look at him, "I'm a hunter… and besides, I don't think it has to end in that… Kai's just upset… that's how I see it…"

"Upset or not, this is clearly an attack," Kurapika said firmly that made everyone look at him, "It is written in the law that any act of harassment such as this can be reported immediately… and as for hunters you can take him in and deal with him with what is appropriate."

Leorio suddenly shook his head and eyed the blond boy gently that Kurapika found rather surprising.

"You know I can't do that," the doctor said after awhile, "he's just a kid."

Kurapika gave Leorio a look and then sighed himself.

"I suppose we can all take dinner in my apartment," Mayu said after awhile, "I know our plan was to eat outside…but with this going on, it kinda spoils the atmosphere…"

"Yeah..." Tristan agreed.

"You were never included in the plan." Leorio's eyes narrowed.

"But my Kurapika's eating with you too, right?"

"What's with my Kurapika crap?" Leorio was back to his old self.

As they talk about dinner arrangements, Kurapika took his time to look outside the broken window once more. There he still saw a shadow lurking around the opposite building and frowned. He didn't think Kai was any threat to them at all… but if things get out of hand someday someone will surely get hurt.

He looked over at Leorio and to the man's injured hand. It didn't seem that serious, but somehow Kurapika didn't like the face Leorio made just then... it was a face full of guilt and if Kurapika didn't know better—if Kai threw a knife at him it was likely Leorio would not budge… to atone for it…

Something like that should never happen.

Kurapika eyed the shadow on the ground intently and silently made up his mind.

* * *

_What is Kurapika getting himself at for Leorio's sake!?_

***To Be Continued***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

***Shades of Red***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**Chapter 4**

_"The Lovely Apartment story continues~"_

_Thank you for turning another chapter :)_

**_*LeoPika Pairing/BL*_**

* * *

Mayu invited the group to her room for dinner after a few minutes of preparation. By then Kurapika had resolved to deal with the man if he ever got the chance. He knew there'd be no threat to him whatsoever, but Leorio's, there's definitely one.

It was to his surprise when Tristan found his way to chat with him as walked toward the sixth floor.

"Are you worried about what happened? Don't worry about it—it's cause the doctor's got a bad reputation. He may not ask for payment—but he does take advantage you know? Especially if the patients are women!"

"Oi,"Leorio grumbled behind the two with narrowed eyes. Tristan grinned at him.

"Anyway, we don't get much new faces in this town," the musician was saying conversationally with a light smile on his face, "that's why if you're new, people will remember you."

"I see," Kurapika nodded as he looked around and saw a neat and cozy room with flowery wall papers and tidy surrounding, "no wonder people around the market were particularly nice to me."

"Ah, but that's different," Tristan smiled as he leaned closely to the blonde boy with a nice smile, "it's because you're very pretty. Have someone told you that before?"

Kurapika felt the same twinge in his spine and felt his eyebrows twitch nervously.

"Ahh… I kinda figure that one on my own…"

"Oho? Interesting? So how about we hit if off together?"

"Eh?" Kurapika found Tristan grinning good naturedly.

There was a sudden swat of hand hitting a head and the next thing Tristan was clutching his head in pain. Kurapika found Leorio behind the musician and the doctor looked pissed.

"I told you to quit that," he muttered with veins pounding at the side of his head, "damn molester. Go back to your hole already."

Kurapika stared at Leorio with round eyes. Then suddenly, the musician pulled Kurapika into a close hug and rubbed his face on the blonde boy's head. The proximity of their distance rendered Kurapika speechless and Leorio outraged.

"Oi—what're you doing!?"

"Come now, doc! I'm giving the new kid a warm welcome! What's wrong with that?"

Kurapika could feel the man's unshaven chin rubbing on the side of his cheek and felt all the hair in his body stand up. Leorio was pulling Tristan away from him with much effort.

"Disgusting musician!" he was bellowing, "let go!"

Tristan pulled closer. Kurapika snapped at being held so closely and gritted his teeth. The next thing, he stoop on the musician's foot and elbowed him quite strongly.

"Get off!"

Tristan yowled in pain and staggered on the floor but nobody paid him any attention. Even Mayu was looking at him in disgust as she set the table for her guests.

Minutes later they were all seated around the table and eating. Tristan was never invited on the table but was on it anyway. Kurapika had watched the musician in amusement and didn't know what to say about him either. He seemed carefree enough to do what he wants in his life and satisfied with what he has. What Kurapika couldn't understand however was the man's interest on him. He knew Tristan was flirting… or maybe he was just playing around like usual. But even so, as Kurapika ate quietly, it was interesting to know that Leorio was at least looking after him. The blonde boy looked on his right where Leorio was seated. He noticed Leorio was not touching his food at all.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Leorio looked at him with levelled eyes and then looked away.

"Never mind," the doctor mumbled and stared at his food. Kurapika blinked.

"Is your hand hurting?"

"With little wounds like this? You've gotta be kidding."

"Then eat. You didn't eat lunch too."

Leorio glanced at Kurapika for a moment, and then turned to his food again and started eating. Kurapika stared at the man oddly while Mayu watched him.

"Kurapika," she said that caught his attention. Kurapika glanced at her and saw that she was smiling. "How long do you plan to stay here?"

Tristan looked up with interest too and Kurapika found their sudden attention surprising.

"Well… I haven't actually decided… I have nowhere to return to…"

Mayu and Tristan blinked. Kurapika hesitated to tell them the real reason.

"He's staying with me as long as he wants," Leorio's voice floated at them, "I asked him to stay anyways."

Kurapika gave Leorio a side glance while Tristan leaned suddenly on the table with his unshaven chin.

"Then—if you're only looking for a place to stay—why not ditch the doctor and come live with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Mayu raised an eyebrow at the musician, "you can hardly clean your room and look after yourself and you plan to ask this kid to live with you? You're embarrassing yourself!"

"Really? But I think Kurapika wouldn't mind—?" he flashed a smile at the blonde boy's direction who at that time has his own eyebrows twitching.

"I mind very much," he said straight to the point while Mayu scolded Tristan.

"Idiot," Kurapika heard Leorio say and just had to look at the man. Leorio had ceases to touch his food again but was watching Tristan with contracted eyebrows, "Like that was even an option."

Kurapika stared at Leorio who was looking at Tristan and Mayu. He watched them with flicker on his eyes. The blonde boy noticed it.

"Are you jealous?" Kurapika asked simply. Leorio chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

Kurapika took a good look at Mayu and Tristan. She was telling him off for being a freeloader and for eating with abnormal speed. She was also lecturing him about proper hygiene. Tristan was grinning at her and was bowing his head many times for an apology.

Leorio sighed after a moment and that's when Kurapika understood.

"You liar," he said so quietly so that only Leorio could hear, "She's not really your girlfriend, is she?"

Leorio mumbled something incoherent without looking at the blonde boy. Kurapika found himself so curious all of a sudden. It does make sense. Leorio was always eating with him and Mayu didn't seem to mind… she has never asked Leorio to eat with her. There was also the fact that she went after Tristan back then when he dashed out of the room… and just now she didn't even notice that he wasn't eating his food… even then…

But why did he have that uncomfortable feeling whenever she was around?

Kurapika lowered his fork and stared at the doctor. Leorio was still watching Mayu and Tristan.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked suddenly that even made him wonder if he really wanted a straight answer. The way Leorio was watching them was too meaningful.

"Does it look that way?" Leorio muttered with levelled eyes, "I guess..."

Kurapika was all confused. If it's true that she wasn't Leorio's girlfriend but insisted that she was would only mean one thing. That Leorio's love was one sided… and the real person that Mayu likes was…

Tristan's face suddenly popped in front of Kurapika that nearly sent the blonde boy's instincts to defend to heighten. The musician smiled at him brightly.

"Say, Kurapika," he was saying, "would you want to visit my room? You're welcome any time. I have a lot of stuff in there, maybe you'll find them interesting."

"You mean your junk?" Mayu raised an eyebrow as she pulled the musician back to his chair looking exasperated, "If you want people to even come and visit, why don't you clean your garbage?"

As the two bickered and Leorio sulked, Kurapika suddenly found himself at lost.

* * *

Shifting on Leorio's bed, Kurapika pondered on his thoughts that night. Something like relief came to him when he realized Mayu was not Leorio's girlfriend. He could not deny he felt a bit happy, although berating himself _why,_ he could not exactly point a reason. He decided it was because he, himself, was jealous of the nurse. He did not admit if it was any romantic feeling for his friend, but he just knew he was jealous. Probably because he wanted Leorio's attention _as a friend._

But it was much worse, Kurapika sighed on his pillow quietly. Leorio liked Mayu… a feeling that must've developed during those times that he was in difficulty. Those times when he was not around.

Still, Kurapika told himself, it was good enough to be beside him. He shifted again on the bed and looked at where Leorio was sleeping on the floor. The man was breathing unevenly again and the absence of his snores confirmed Kurapika's notion. The man was not asleep.

Kurapika didn't know the time when he fell asleep. He had been preoccupied in trying to wait for Leorio to fall in deep slumber himself, but the next thing the blonde boy knew it was already morning. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the sunray hitting the walls and someone moving around.

Kurapika opened his eyes.

He saw Leorio walking around the room with a towel on his head. He was naked.

In a flash we saw a boy jumping out of bed and a man screaming in pain. The whole apartment seems to awaken.

Leorio massaged his back painfully and looked at Kurapika murderously. He was not on full clothing now while the boy stood behind him with his back at the man.

"You little…" Leorio cursed looking grumpy as he arched his back and felt his spine crack, "are you trying to kill me!?"

Kurapika has his eyes shut close with eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"That's why you should not walk around the room in vulgarity!" he snapped, still feeling mad with his whole face flustered, "at least try to remember you're sharing a room with someone who doesn't like to be disturbed by appearance like that!"

"Geez!" Leorio muttered as he looked away, "you're the worse one thinking of weird things!"

Kurapika's eyebrow twitched even more. Leorio stood up from his chair and headed toward the doorway, still muttering curses.

"I'll really attack you next time… you'll see…"

He shut the door behind him and Kurapika sighed.

* * *

After breakfast, Leorio said he'll stay inside the clinic while Kurapika took his time reading his books. He had wanted to explore the town more but lacking of the doctor's acquaintance made it uninviting. So sitting near the window with crossed legs, the blonde boy read on.

Moments later, Leorio came in looking disgruntled. The two eyed each other and there was a clash. Then the doctor went in and took something from the near cabinet.

Kurapika sighed and closed his book. He walked straight behind the doctor and tugged on his elbow.

"What?" Leorio looked moody that made Kurapika's eyebrows twitch. He then pointed at the wall clock that read eleven past four and the two looked at each other again.

They found themselves yet again in the local restaurant for lunch.

By this time Kurapika was already acquainted with the waitress and had no problem ordering for himself and Leorio. Leorio was still muttering about how he can be taken as suspicious when he was just changing his clothes.

Kurapika pressed his lips closed and wondered if his actions were too much.

That was when he noticed eyes boring on him. Kurapika looked around and saw the people eating in the diner looking on his way. They smiled when he looked. Kurapika blinked curiously.

"Geez…why's everyone looking at you?" Leorio muttered after a moment, making Kurapika look up at him, "you'd think they don't have anything else better to do?"

"Why are you so grumpy?" Kurapika asked, "they're just looking anyway… don't mind them."

Leorio snorted, "Look at them all… are you really that good to look at?"

He glanced at Kurapika who blinked at him innocently. It took Leorio only one look before he averted his eyes from the blond boy looking uncertain himself. Kurapika was surprise by the sudden reaction.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously, "is there something on my face?"

"You really need to worry about your face," Leorio mumbled and then stood up with hands on his pocket. Kurapika watched as the doctor walked away looking disgruntled.

"Hey," he called, not sure what just happened, "Leorio!"

Kurapika was about to follow, but then he found himself surrounded by a lot of people. The blonde boy blinked in surprise as everyone crowded round him.

"Ahh…" he blurted out, not knowing what to do next as they spoke all together—

"You're the new kid!"

"Nice to see you around!"

"Amazing—tell me how you take care of your skin!"

Kurapika felt himself getting hot in the cheeks for all the sudden attention. He looked from left to right but there seemed no escape so he sighed. But the next thing he knew, Leorio was already among the crowd with his disgruntled look.

"Come on!" he told them flatly and then grabbed Kurapika by the hand, "out of the way, go mind your business!"

Kurapika found himself being dragged by Leorio out of the diner. The doctor neglected the crowd's whispers but manhandled his friend. Kurapika didn't protest but just watched as Leorio walked ahead of him with firm grip on his hands.

"These people," Leorio was muttering looking pissed, "crowding around a new face—are they from the mountains or something? Geez…"

"Is that okay?" Kurapika found himself asking, "they might think badly of us…?"

"Hn?" Leorio glared at Kurapika then snapped, "who cares?"

Halfway back to their apartment, Leorio stopped and Kurapika pulled his hand back. Leorio rolled his eyes at the blonde boy as if blaming him for not having a proper breakfast again.

"That's why I told you to worry about your face!" he told the blonde boy flatly.

"It's not like I can get rid of my face," Kurapika found himself arguing back. "I can't help looking good."

"There we go again with the confidence!"

"You just want to argue with me, don't you?"

Leorio raised his eyebrows in heaven and the two eyed each other. There was a sudden flicker on Leorio's eyes that made him grunt and then swore loudly. Then Kurapika watched as the man turned his back at him and walked away.

Kurapika sighed feeling tired. He didn't know what was going on Leorio's mind, but his constant charge at him was making the blond boy uncomfortable. That was when Kurapika felt somebody was watching him.

The blonde boy straightened up and felt his surroundings. Then his eyes narrowed as he confirmed it.

Somebody was watching his back. Kurapika just stood there, waiting.

"Leorio!" Kurapika suddenly heard someone calling from above. The blonde boy looked up and saw from their apartment building on the fourth floor, Mayu was waving for the attention of the doctor who was already near the entrance. "Come up quick!"

Kurapika watched as Leorio dash away quickly. There must be a patient, Kurapika thought. With eyes on his side to the shadow that was lingering behind him, Kurapika decided to follow Leorio.

He had just reached the entrance when he noticed Ethan fumbling on some papers in front of the counter. The boy looked in a hurry.

"What's the matter?" he asked, stopping by to check on the boy. Ethan looked up briefly and then went back on the papers at hand.

"It's Tobias-san," the boy answered, "he's having a seizure again."

"Seizure?" Kurapika looked up to the ceiling to the second floor. Tobias was the name of the painter that lives up there. "What's wrong with him?"

"His heart is weak," Ethan said nervously, "I'm checking his records to contact his family, the doctor said so."

Kurapika's eyes widened and wondered if the painter, whom he has never actually met was already fading. Deciding to check the clinic, Kurapika started to move, but then saw Mayu dashing from the opposite direction in a hurry.

"Mayu-nee!" Ethan called as Mayu ran pass them. She glanced at them briefly and shouted—

"I need to get the medicine on the port! It arrives today—"

And then she was gone. Then seconds later, Tristan appeared running from the stairs too.

"Did Mayu—?" he asked them with a short pause.

"Yeah, she's heading for the port," Kurapika supplied, finding his appearance suddenly surprising. Tristan nodded and then ran after the nurse without another word.

"He's gotta look after her," Ethan said meaningfully that caught Kurapika's attention.

"Why?"

"Because Kai's out there."

Kurapika's eyes rounded.

"What do you mean?"

The boy looked at Kurapika with a troubled look, and then turned to the papers in his hand.

"It's because Anchan died. His girlfriend… I think that was last year. And then he went berserk and attacked the doc. That was a scary night."

Kurapika stared at Ethan who continued while turning the pages of the papers, "He swore he'll get even with the doc… then there was a rumor that Mayu-nee was the doc's girlfriend. I really think she was. Then Kai attacked Mayu-nee too… it's like he's trying to get even with the doc by harming his girlfriend… that's why I heard people say the doc and Mayu-nee broke up… because doc felt guilty and didn't want to bring her in any more danger…I think that's why the doc never had a girlfriend."

A trickle of sweat slid down the side of Kurapika's face.

He remembered only too well how Leorio was watching Mayu and Tristan… his eyes were meaningful. Was it because something like that had happened? Kurapika found himself lost for words again.

He climbed up the fourth floor after the conversation with Ethan and headed for the clinic. The room was quiet. Kurapika feared the worse.

Pushing the door open slowly, he looked around the room. He found Leorio seated next to the bed, where a man was lying with a cover on his face. Kurapika tried not to gasp at the sight. Leorio was quiet on his chair. Kurapika bit his lip and braced himself as he slowly walked toward the doctor…

"Leorio…" he said softly as he stood behind the man. Leorio's shoulders were down and he didn't answer. Then, before Kurapika knew what he was doing, he had slid both his arms around the doctor's neck and was embracing him from behind.

"Kurapika…?" Leorio whispered in surprise.

Kurapika didn't know how to feel by then but he knew Leorio was sad. He didn't want him to feel sad alone so with all his might, he pulled him close.

"Leorio…" he whispered with lips trembling. The doctor blinked at the boy and then tried to peer on his face. Then he asked a question that threw the boy off.

"Oi, what are you doing?" the doctor asked sounding stumped. Kurapika blinked at his tone and then immediately pulled himself away. It was to his utter shock when the doctor turned at him with round eyes. "Kurapika?"

"B-but…" the blonde boy stammered as he pointed at the dead man lying on the bed. That was when he noticed the slight movement of the cover on the face. It was the movement of the man's breath. Kurapika froze as he realized the man was breathing.

"What the hell… he's not dead?" he muttered as Leorio looked at where he was looking and then laughed.

"Oh, you mean this? I only put it on this jerk's face to see what he would look like once he's finished. I kept telling him to stop drinking coffee but he wouldn't listen so I'm kinda preparing myself—but don't worry, he's still alive."

And Kurapika watched as Leorio took the cover out of the man's face. The man slept on like a dead man anyway but Kurapika didn't find it humorous.

"Are you out of your mind!?" he shot at the doctor as he shook in anger, "how could you put that cover on his face you idiot!?"

Leorio smiled airily, "Now now, I was just playing haha… but then…"

Kurapika saw Leorio look at him with a meaningful glee behind his eyes. He then grinned with eyebrows raised. Kurapika found Leorio's grin unnerving as he took a few steps backwards.

"What you just did then…" Leorio continued with a smirk, "you were particularly very sympathetic…"

Kurapika gulped as Leorio eyed him creepily. Yes, he was beginning to feel the creeps. Leorio stepped toward him and he stepped back. That was when his back hit the window.

The door of the clinic room suddenly opened and in came Mayu and Tristan carrying a bag. Leorio turned to them abruptly and then checked the bag's contents. Kurapika found himself sighing in relief.

"How is he?" he heard Mayu's concerned voice.

"He's fine, just knocked out," Leorio answered as he read the labels, "that idiot's gonna kill himself if he doesn't start paying attention."

Kurapika suddenly blinked and looked at the window. He saw the same man standing there and watching him. Kurapika found it bothersome.

"Hey, Kurapika?" Tristan went over to him and peered at him closely, "you okay? You look pale?"

"I- I'm fine," Kurapika blurted and then headed out of the room. He recognized that man just then… and he was going to put a stop to him. He looked back at Leorio when he reached the door to find the man busy with the medicines. Eyeing Leorio, Kurapika left without a word.

He immediately descended the stair case and went pass Ethan without looking. He ran outside and looked at the spot where Kai had been. The guy was nowhere now. Straightening up and walking slowly around, Kurapika tried to feel any of the man's presence.

Sure enough he felt him. Kurapika stood still as he felt the man approaching him from behind. Feigning ignorance, Kurapika waited. That was when he felt a point of a blade on his side. Kurapika's eyes glinted.

"Don't make any move," the man behind him whispered as he pressed the knife on his back, "now follow what I'm gonna tell you…"

Kurapika calmly followed the man's orders with one idea in mind. It was better to deal with a wild man like him somewhere where not many people would see them. That was his plan all along.

So pretending to follow, he allowed the man to stir him.

"Kurapika?" Ethan blinked as he saw Kurapika on the street with a man. Then the boy's eyes rounded as he recognized the person behind the blonde boy. "Ahh!"

In a flash, the panicking Ethan was on his way upstairs.

* * *

_*Leorio looks like he's having fun, huh?*_

***To Be Continued***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

***Shades of Red***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**Chapter 5**

_"It's all romance and love... no one can understand it. __No one ought to!"_

**_*LeoPika Pairing/BL*_**

* * *

Inside the clinic, Leorio put the medicine down the table and then looked over to his patient quietly. It had been a mockery to put the white sheet on the man's face but Leorio knew if Tobias went over the other side he would be deeply affected.

The patient was breathing irregularly and his pulse was weak. It was thanks to the medicine that he was able to help the guy. Without the medicines at hand his friend may just slip out of his hand too. Leorio's eyes saddened. It was really a good thing that he was a licensed hunter.

"He's still as stubborn as ever," Leorio heard Tristan behind him say, "he shouldn't really be left alone."

"Ah," Leorio answered, gesturing his hands to his pockets, "I've already asked Ethan to contact his family… but it's alright since we're here."

Tristan nodded, "Yep. And your medication's free. What else do we need?"

Leorio glared at him humorously. Then he noticed the absence of other people in his room. Tristan saw him look around and smiled.

"If you're looking for Kurapika, he dashed out of the room just a moment ago."

Leorio's eyes narrowed. "Idiot. Why would I look for him?"

"Heh? It's too obvious you know. Can't be helped since he's too _appealing_ in the eyes!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. Tristan grinned.

"Anyways, he went out looking tensed. Did you do something to him?"

Leorio blinked as he suddenly remembered the slender arms that slid around his neck just moments ago and didn't answer. He had forgotten to ask _why _Kurapika thought it was necessary for him to do that in the first place. Leorio remembered just how the blonde boy had hit him because of walking around in his _own_ room naked that morning. He really couldn't figure out Kurapika. That was for sure.

Tristan seemed to read his mind and nudge the doctor on the side with a meaningful smile playing on his lips.

"I see… so you really have your eyes on him, huh?"

"Shut up," Leorio grunted with narrowed eyes on his friend, "and what about you? Why are you always messing with him? You're freaking him, you molester! I'm warning you— you don't know Kurapika when he freaks out!"

"Do I smell jealousy?"

"Idiot—I'm not kidding! That guy doesn't even let a mosquito bite him let alone a freaking dude like you clinging to him! Just this morning—"

Leorio stopped abruptly while the musician looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes, yes? This morning?" he asked eagerly with eyes twinkling.

Leorio's eyebrows contracted as he remembered Kurapika's foot on his spine. The crack seemed to make an impression on his face as the next thing, Tristan also frowned at him.

"You're overreacting, Leorio. A gentle guy like Kurapika couldn't have possibly harmed you! If it's between the two of you I'll bet all my instruments that you're the most dangerous one!"

The doctor made a face as he unconsciously touched his backside in the memory of pain, "Suit yourself. Don't you believe about not judging a small person by his appearance? Gentle my butt…I'm telling you—you picked the wrong guy to mess with!"

"But I was just being friendly—unlike you who probably did something shameful that's why he acted that way."

"Why you—!"

"Besides Kurapika's really wonderful. It's really fun to tease him too…it seems to annoy you. You like him that much?"

Leorio tried to kick the musician but he missed as Tristan jumped away with a grin on his face.

"If you don't chase after Kurapika you'll be sorry!"

"Mind your business, moron," the doctor said with twitching eyes, "and why are you in the clinic when I have a patient? Get out of here—stop slacking off and acting like a goof all the time! Where's Mayu?"

Tristan looked over his shoulder to the door.

"She went to her room, dunno why though."

Leorio straightened up. "You're not one to talk about 'chasing' when you're not going to do anything about her! If you keep on pushing her away she might disappear!"

Tristan looked back at Leorio with a simple expression. There was a flicker of seriousness on his eyes that moment—but then he shifted into a wide grin and said,

"What are you saying? Of course I won't let her disappear! She's my food supplier—"

His humor didn't seem to reach the doctor so the musician stopped smiling at once. Leorio didn't look like he was going to argue any further either. So after searching Leorio's eyes, Tristan sighed heavily and then shook his head.

"She's still in love with you…" he said.

"I don't think that's the case now…" Leorio said calmly.

Tristan put both hands on his side pockets, but before either of them could speak, they heard hurried footsteps running toward the door. Seconds later, Ethan dashed in with a look of panic in his eyes.

"Doc!" he was shouting, "it's bad! Kurapika—he's with Kai!"

Leorio and Tristan both looked at the kid with wide eyes.

"What…?" the musician whispered in disbelief, then turning to Leorio, "Leorio!"

Leorio snapped in attention and then turned to them, "Look after Tobias,"

"I can't let you go alone," Tristan injected and there was an adamant look on his eyes which Leorio suddenly found amusing.

"What are you so worried about you idiot— I'm a hunter."

Tristan blinked and then automatically answered, "Who'd worry about a delinquent like you?! I'm worried about Kurapika!"

"You're kidding?" Leorio called as he exited the door shouting, "It's Kai you should worry about!"

"Eh?" the boy and the musician gaped at the doctor who he dashed away. There was a fraction of a second where the two wondered about the truth in Leorio's words when Ethan suddenly shot out of the room and shouted for the doctor to hear—

"They headed left! Probably toward the fields!"

Leorio heard it and ran on. With a proper beating, Kai would probably realize that it was impossible to harm Kurapika in anyway… but still…

Leorio gritted his teeth.

_Even if it's too impossible… but if you put as much as scratch on him… I swear…_

* * *

Kurapika found himself standing at the far land fields on the outskirts of the city. His surrounding was grassy and the gust of wind was strong. Kai had brought him on top of a small hill. Below him he could see lights flickering inside the small houses from way over the top. The neighbourhood have started to turn on their lights. It was dusk after all.

Kurapika stared at the sunset already bowing down the horizon and then felt exhilarated at the blowing wind against his face. Behind him, the man with the knife was just staring at him intently as if waiting for the right time to dig his weapon on him. It was careless to turn his back on an enemy, but the blonde boy just doesn't feel too threatened.

Kurapika sighed.

"So?" he started quietly as he slowly looked behind him to face his abductor, "why did you bring me here? Do you plan to kill me?"

The man called Kai stood there in front of him with hands shaking. Kurapika saw the guy flinch when he said the word 'kill'. This person certainly is not the type of guy who can do something hideous, Kurapika thought sadly. This person should never resort to that.

Kai stared at Kurapika with for a moment as if weighing his words, and then gritted his teeth.

"Yeah," he answered with much force, "I'm going to end you here."

"Why? I didn't even do anything to you."

"It's because you're his friend. You're that bastard's friend!"

Kurapika didn't say anything for a moment but just stared at Kai quietly. He just stared at him with his serene green eyes too heavy to handle. And then finally, he spoke.

"Don't refer to Leorio as 'bastard'." He said so quietly.

Kai's eyes flared. "I'll call him a bastard when I want to! He's a good for nothing dick who can't even do a damn thing! He's all talk and words but he's just a loser! A guy like that should go to hell!"

Kurapika's eyes flickered in mounting surge of anger with his fists clenched.

"Don't talk about my friend like that," the blonde boy said with a warning tone behind his voice. He was on the edge—Kurapika could feel it.

The man standing in front of him waved his knife wildly and didn't seem to care about his tone. Instead, he laughed mockingly and shouted—

"This is what I think of your great friend!" and he spat on the ground.

The next thing—Kai didn't even know what hit him as he found Kurapika's claw-like fingers closing down on his throat. As he struggled to breath, he was startled to find the blonde boy standing an inch in front of him with their faces too close.

"_Don't_" Kurapika hissed sounding possessed, "_dare say another word…"_

Kai's breathing went rapid as his face started to get purple. Kurapika suddenly blinked as he realized what he was doing and slowly loosened his grip. Kai felt it and took advantage as he violently swung his knife around—

Kurapika was quick to jump away from him but was not able to avoid a long cut at the back of his hand. The blond boy raised it in front of him and saw his own blood seep out of the wound continuously down to his wrist and onto the ground. Without much as a blink, Kurapika looked up at the mad man and saw him still holding on to his bloody knife.

"You should drop your weapon now," he said calmly, "you don't want to hurt yourself. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Shut up!" Kai yelled, "I'll kill you here—I'll kill you now!"

Kurapika stared at the guy sadly as he reached his other hand on his wounded one. Then, with voice so low, he spoke with eyes hidden behind the shadow of his hair.

"Killing me won't bring _her_ back."

Kai's eyes suddenly widened. Kurapika saw through him.

"Even if you kill me, it won't change anything," he continued as he looked up with sympathetic green eyes, "even if you kill Leorio, it won't change the fact that she's gone. Wielding your petty knife and threatening people… doing this to get revenge… it won't change anything."

"Shut up!" Kai shouted fiercely but Kurapika didn't look as if he was daunted by the sight of a knife pointed at him. Instead, the boy looked like he was battling with inner turmoil, as if he was remembering things in the past…

"Revenge is an unending cycle…" Kurapika continued quietly, "if you stray toward it, it's impossible to get out… one's you've killed and stained your hands with the blood of other people, you won't be able to feel human again… and soon you'll find yourself sucked in the cycle and other people will want you dead too… that's why I'm telling you, stop this pointless action. It's meaningless."

"If you mean to say the doctor will want to kill me after I killed you then that's also fine," Kai smiled foolhardily as he gazed at Kurapika with pained eyes, "that's all I wanted! I want him to feel what I felt! I want him to suffer!"

Kurapika's eyes reflected Kai's face and for a moment he was silent. Then he bit his lower lip as he said these words. His blood continued to flow down his hand but he didn't give it a damn.

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"I said shut your trap! People who're about to die shouldn't preach! And I just know it—killing you would bring him to his knees! I saw how interacted with you… I knew you're the right guy to kill!"

Kurapika blinked as if lost for a moment. _What does that mean?!_

"That's why I will kill you here! And when that happens he can hate me forever if he wants! That way… that way we will be even!"

Kai grinded his teeth as he said this. The wind blew against their bodies and made the grass turn in one direction. Blood continued to drop down the ground. Kurapika's eyes flickered as he saw the man's eyes fill with so much hatred and agitation to take revenge…

_But Leorio knows how it felt like to lost someone…_ he wanted to say but his lips wouldn't allow him to,_ Leorio knows the helplessness of losing somebody important… he knows it just like you… that's why he never dares to stop you… because he knows exactly what it felt like…_

"Even so…" Kurapika found himself saying as he closed his eyes for a moment, "even if I try to reason out to you it'll be no use since your mind's already clouded with revenge. The only thing that can stop you now is force… that's why if you have really made up your mind about this action, then take responsibility for what will happen next."

Kai gazed at the blonde boy with a frown as if puzzled by what the delicate blond boy meant. Kurapika on the other hand, stood his ground and clenched his bloody hands. But then when he opened his eyes— they were flashing daggers.

"I won't let you do as you want." He said firmly and determinedly, "You think blaming people for her death is enough for you to take other people's lives? Is it really that easy? You can blame anyone you want— you can kill anyone if you really have the guts to do it! But I won't let you run free if you're planning to hurt my friend. I won't let you."

As Kurapika stood there with nothing but himself and Kai with his knife at hand, another shadow appeared and joined the scene. Kurapika had seen him come from a distance and even watched as the new guy took his final step just behind the assaulter.

"Kai, stop it already," Leorio suddenly said and Kai whipped round dangerously as he heard the doctor's voice. An angry streak came out of his face.

"You!" he said in a strangled voice and pointed the knife at him. Leorio suddenly eyed the knife sharply as he saw visible sign of blood on it. Then he turned over to Kurapika who was still standing some meters from them. His inattentiveness draw Kai's attention as he swung his knife once again—

Kurapika's eyes slightly widened but he didn't need to act as he saw Leorio man handled the man's arm by pulling it upward and bending his wrist painfully. Kai cried in pain and was forced to let go of his weapon. Leorio gave him a dark look and then set his wrist free.

"It's enough, Kai," he repeated quietly, "you've been running around like this for a year now… just stop it already."

Kai's held on to his injured wrist and then looked up sharply at Leorio.

"Bastard…" he grinded his teeth with perspiration all over his face, "and you damn call yourself a doctor?"

Leorio's eyes hardened and before Kurapika could say anything—Leorio had grabbed the man's collar again and there was a cracking sound as he pulled Kai into a deadly head butt.

And then the doctor was yelling at the top of his voice—

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD! ANN'S MY FRIEND TOO YOU JERK—SHE'S MY FRIEND TOO! DO YOU THINK I WAS HAPPY WHEN SHE DIED!? DO YOU THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO MOURNED HER DEATH!? I WAS HER DOCTOR, DAMMIT!"

"Shut up!" Kai's eyes have begun to get teary but he was still fighting back as he tried to punch Leorio but the doctor was not backing down anymore. He swayed on one side to dodge the attack, and then using his right fist, he slammed it squarely on Kai's stomach without hesitation. Kai's face showed immense pain as he fell on his knees, gasping.

Leorio straightened quietly with his back on the man.

"Stop being selfish. We can't bring the dead back," he whispered quietly as Kai choked on the ground, "even doctors have accepted that… but we still wish to save as many lives as we can… and if ever we fail, we also have that burden on our shoulder… that's why you're not the only one who's suffering!"

He eyed Kurapika who was also looking at him with meaningful eyes. Kai had stopped choking by this time and was quiet on the ground with his knife left forgotten beside him. Leorio closed his eyes and then knelt in front of the man. To Kurapika's surprise however, Leorio grabbed Kai's collar again and pulled him gruffly so that their faces were close once more.

"You can blame me as much as you want… I won't stop you… but don't involve other people for the sake of your hatred… nobody wants to lose someone important… but that's just how it is. Come to your senses, Kai! You know this is not what Ann wants for you!"

Kai didn't answer him but remained immobilize on the ground. Leorio's eyes softened as he gazed at the man and felt the same clenching feeling in his heart whenever a death occurred. Kurapika saw it, and he too felt suddenly weak. Just then he felt so sorry and helpless for the doctor. Just then he want to embrace him again.

Leorio slowly let the man go and stood up quietly. Kai didn't make any movements.

"Leorio?" Kurapika had walked toward the doctor with eyes transfixed at him. Leorio, who had been gazing at Kai, turned a look at the blonde boy suddenly—

Kurapika's eyes widened to see how somber Leorio's eyes had been. It was heart thumping. The doctor was looking at him so intensely, Kurapika thought he'd never look away. But then Leorio took something from his pocket, held his bleeding hand and then wrapped it neatly on his white handkerchief. Kurapika watched the process in a breathtaking silence.

"…Leorio…" he muttered as he tried to catch the doctor's eyes, but Leorio looked away at once and instead glanced down back at the man who was still crouching on the floor. Then he whispered to his blonde companion, "Let's go."

The doctor turned around and left without another glance with Kurapika right behind him, supporting his injured hand. They walked out of the fields down toward the rocky road toward the small town. Night has already befallen them.

Kurapika continued to follow Leorio but neither of them was speaking. As they made their way down, Leorio hasn't made any sound. He didn't even turn back to his blonde companion to see if he was alright. Kurapika kept up with it knowing that for some reason, the doctor was angry.

He kept up until he lost patience himself. Halfway down the road, Leorio first stopped and then glanced back at the startled blonde boy. Kurapika blinked as he saw the doctor look at him with creased on his eyebrows as if accusing him of something. Kurapika stopped walking and waited for the man to say anything, but then Leorio let out a grunt and then continued walking.

An impatient vein popped on the side of Kurapika's face.

"Hey," he started heatedly, "if you want something to tell me, just say it!"

That made Leorio stop.

"What the hell?" the doctor suddenly muttered as he turned at the blonde boy with gritted teeth, "shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Kurapika stood his ground with a frown still on his fair face as the tall man walked toward him with an accusing glare. The two looked at each other with intensity for a moment.

"You—" Leorio started with gritted teeth. Kurapika kept his large green eyes at the doctor while deep inside he was wondering what he has done.

Leorio, on the other hand, seemed unable to hold the serene gaze of his blonde companion, so in the end he let out a curse, jammed both hands on his pocket and then turned around and continued marching toward the apartment.

"Forget it!" he shouted with horns blowing from his ears.

Kurapika watched him go with a concerned frown.

* * *

When Kurapika returned to the apartment a quarter later, he found its lodgers waiting anxiously for him. Tristan had tried to give him a comforting embrace but the blonde boy gave him a penetrating look that seemed to unnerve the musician. This was followed up by Mayu sighing in relief and asking him what was the matter with Leorio because it seemed that the doctor returned back moodily.

Kurapika could only press his lips closed while Ethan bounced around him happily. If he only knew…

Minutes later, Kurapika returned to their room and found it still dark. He quietly turned on the lights and found that Leorio was nowhere to be seen. With a heavy feeling, Kurapika closed his eyes and sighed as he sat on the table chair.

He remained there gloomily while pondering what has gotten Leorio so pissed at him.

"Idiot, Leorio," he muttered in defeat.

"Talking behind my back again, are you?"

Kurapika shot the door a startled look and saw Leorio standing there carrying a medical kit.

"Leorio," he whispered as he watched the doctor walk near him and sat on the opposite chair. Without saying another word or even looking him in the eyes, Leorio gently took his bleeding hand and unwrapped it from the handkerchief. He then started cleaning the wound quietly.

"Careless," the doctor hissed after a second, making Kurapika glance on his face eagerly but Leorio still refused to look him in the eye. Biting his lip, Kurapika looked down.

"Hey…" he started in the middle of silence as the doctor worked on his hand, "I'm sorry."

Leorio stopped.

"Whatever I did," Kurapika continued, "I'm sorry."

Leorio was silent for a few moments before continuing his job.

"Idiot," Leorio suddenly remarked as he wrapped the blonde boy's hand in a neat bandage, "apologizing without knowing what you're apologizing for, what's the point?"

Kurapika flared up at once.

"What's with that!?" he exclaimed, trying to pry his wounded hand away from the doctor but Leorio held it firmly, "I already apologized, didn't I?"

So it was no point apologizing, eh?

"What I'm saying is," Leorio pat Kurapika's hand gently, "you should know… I'm angry because you put yourself in danger because of me. I want you to realize that before saying your apology, idiot."

Kurapika stared at him and for the first time, Leorio held his gaze.

"You're the idiot one," the blonde boy found himself saying automatically while unable to look away from the doctor's gaze, "why would you worry about me? You know well I can perfectly take care of myself."

"That's not that point!" Leorio said strongly as he held Kurapika's hand into his, "that was still careless. You telling me just because you're capable then no one should worry about you? Who in their right mind would do that?"

Leorio gave the boy a stern look who at that time was already defeated. Kurapika stared at the doctor in a heart thumping moment, not knowing what to do to keep his heart still.

"So stop acting so careless!" Leorio injected with a frown. Kurapika nodded without a word, utterly defeated. He didn't know what to think anymore, but one thing was for sure. Leorio was making his heart race for some reason.

"If that is clear enough then go take some rest," Leorio said as he stood up while the blonde boy remained still, "I'm going to check on Mayu."

Kurapika slightly raised his head upon hearing this.

"I'm not hungry by the way," Leorio continued on as he grabbed his medical kit and headed for the door, "and I'll stay in the clinic tonight."

As he reached the door open, Leorio was surprised to feel someone grabbed his arm. Looking behind him, he saw Kurapika standing there quietly with mouth open as if meaning to say something.

"Hm?" he blinked at the boy, "what's up?"

And Kurapika stared at Leorio in the eye not knowing what brought him there. He knew there was a turbulent in his heart for no reason. Or was there really no reason? Why was he acting that way?

Kurapika kept still for a fraction of a second as he analyzed his action.

Leorio frowned at the blonde and stared at his face closely.

"Are you sick?" he asked scrutinizing but he was lost for words when Kurapika's hands suddenly seized both his collar and pulled him closer into a kiss.

* * *

_Yep. Leorio's having fun alright!_

_The Ending chapter awaits~_

***To Be Continued***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

***Shades of Red***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**Chapter 6**

_"Lovely apartment story continues its romance~__"_

**_*LeoPika Pairing/BL*_**

* * *

Leorio stumbled backward and almost lost his footing. His face was all flustered because of the sudden event that transpired between him and the blonde boy in front of him. He stared transfixed at Kurapika who was also gaping at him with big round eyes.

"O…oi…" Leorio breathed uncertainly with a sweat drop at the side of his face, "you… what did you just…?"

Kurapika opened his eyes to say something but no words came out of his mouth. He was much surprised by his own action—and much confused. He didn't know what came over him… but to suddenly do something as far as to kiss Leorio… Kurapika was lost for words.

"I—I'm sorry!" he blurted out, feeling his cheeks heating up, "t-that was—!"

The room door suddenly burst open and there came Mayu looking urgently at the doctor.

"Leorio!" she called, "Tobias is awake!"

Leorio turned to her as she disappeared from the doorway in a hurry. He then looked down at Kurapika who was still gaping at him, looking unsure.

Making up his mind, Leorio left in a hurry and closed the door after him, leaving Kurapika staring blankly at the closed door.

_What the hell did I just do?_

Kurapika felt his knees wobble and the next thing he fell down on his knees weakly. He stared at the floor for a few moments while reflecting on his action. He remembered how impulsively he kissed his roommate and felt his heart do a summersault.

Then the fact suddenly sunk in.

He _kissed_ Leorio.

Kurapika swallowed hard and felt light headed.

_He kissed Leorio!_

The thought came rushing down his mind like an uncontrollable wave and the blonde boy had to raise a hand to his chest to clutch his heart. It felt like his heart was about to explode. He breathed shallowly and berated himself for his selfish action—yet, at the same time he couldn't help feeling relieved.

He kissed Leorio—that was all he could think of.

Then Kurapika's eyes widened again as he stared up at the door. How did Leorio feel about the kiss? He could remember the doctor gaping at him in disbelief… is it possible that he didn't like it?

And if he didn't like it… would it mean he, Kurapika, would have to leave his side?

Kurapika gazed at the door looking disheartened.

* * *

Meanwhile, the doctor was beside his patient and checking his heart beat using his stethoscope. Tobias was wide awake and was already sitting up while Leorio instruct him to breathe in and out. As he did this, he would scribble on his paper for reference and then would jab the stethoscope on another part of the old man's body.

After a few minutes he passed the paper to Mayu and removed the stethoscope on his ears. He then turned a visible frown on the old man and raised his eyebrows.

Tobias smiled at him sheepishly which irritated the doctor more.

"Now look here!" he said impatiently, "I've been telling you for a long time to quit skipping meals and drink coffee every hour of the day you've got! D'you really want to die that bad? You might not die of hypertension but I'm telling you you'll die on an empty stomach!"

"I understand already—don't be such a worrywart, young man—you'll get old!" Tobias chuckled with a good nature smile at Leorio who felt his nerves popping inside his brain.

"Why you little…" he muttered with eyebrows twitching and the next thing he was raising his hands to attack the old man who kept on laughing at him.

"Leorio! He's a patient—don't be mean!" Mayu entered the scene carrying a tray of glass and medicine beside it, "I brought you something to make you get better soon, Tobias,"

"Thank you, Mayu," Tobias shooed Leorio away as he entertained his nurse, "you're such a big help and very gentle too—unlike that old tall guy over there. No wonder he's such a grouch."

Mayu chuckled while Leorio walked toward the window with crossed arms.

"Old grouch, he says," he muttered to himself while rolling his eyes, "he looks a hell lot older than me but acts like a spoiled kid… geez…"

The doctor caught his own reflection on the window glass and saw darkness outside. He also noticed rain drops splattering the window continuously. That was when he remembered what happened between him and Kurapika which made him suddenly blink and turned brick red.

"Something the matter, Leorio?" Mayu called as she came near him moments later, "you suddenly became quiet?"

"Oh," Leorio mumbled, blinking again as he darted his eyes to her, then back to the window, "N-no… it's nothing… I just realized it's raining…"

Mayu looked over his shoulder towards the window.

"Yeah," she answered, "it's been raining for an hour now… by the way—did you see the medical kit? I think the bandages are there. Tristan cut himself this evening while trying to fix his guitar."

"Ah yeah, it's in my room…" Leorio stopped suddenly as he realized what he was saying. The nurse blinked at him and he had to press a forced smile, "I—I'll go take it."

Mayu blinked again as she watched the doctor walked slowly and hesitantly outside the clinic.

Leorio had to take a deep breath as he reached his room door. Inside it was Kurapika—his roommate, who suddenly kissed him in the spur of the moment. How the heck was he supposed to deal with that?

Leorio felt his knees wobble, but then he pulled himself together and stood straight. He had to deal with Kurapika's action sooner or later anyway—and had to give an appropriate answer.

He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Upon the first creak, Leorio found himself gulping.

"U-uh…" he mumbled as he peered inside and trying to sound casual, "I'm here to get the medical kit on the table… no need to pass it to me—I can manage!"

As he pushed the door wide open, Leorio blinked inside the room for it was empty. There was no sign of Kurapika anywhere. Leorio frowned as he looked inside.

"Kurapika?" he turned to the bathroom but found it empty, "Hey! Kurapika!"

He called but no one came. With a crease on his eyebrow, Leorio looked around toward the window. It was still pouring hard outside… it was not logical for Kurapika to go outside, right?

Then he remembered their kiss and Leorio's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that idiot's outside again!" he hissed to himself as he raced toward the lobby. Mayu was about to enter the room and the two nearly collided if Leorio did not turn to avoid her.

"Leorio?" she called as she saw him jump down the stairs two at a time, "where are you going!?"

"I'm gonna look for Kurapika!" he shouted, "look after Tobias for awhile!"

Mayu blinked as she leaned on the railing of the stairs with a confused look on her eyes.

"Kurapika?" she muttered to herself, and then shouted—"but it's raining outside!"

There was no response from Leorio.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the 5th floor, Tristan was muttering to himself. He was sitting in the middle of his room surrounded by piles of music sheets, instruments, plates, pillows and clothes all lying around. He was busily putting new string on his guitar with deep concentration he was sure no one can interrupt.

Just then, there was a knock on his door. Tristan looked up and wondered if Mayu still needed anything from him. Or maybe she was there to give him some helpings of the dinner she made?

Feeling suddenly hungry, the musician got up and headed toward the door. It was then to his surprise to find the young blonde boy standing on his doorway and dripping wet from head to toe. Tristan had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Few minutes later, Tristan was busy again, but this time for looking at clean cups on his cabinet. It took him awhile to find a dusty one and had to wash it once to make sure it was clean. Then he poured some hot water into it and added some tea he found next to his sugar bowl.

"Here," he offered as he sat opposite Kurapika who was now sitting on the pile of music sheets with a towel on top of his head. He was wearing Tristan's t-shirt—and though it might be a bit wrinkled, at least it was clean and dry. His own clothes were on a basket where the musician seemed to keep his crumpled paper.

Tristan stared at the silent blonde boy with curious eyes and then started, "So you're telling me you went up the rooftop and stayed there blankly staring into the sky while it was raining?"

Kurapika gave a short nod as he clutched on the hot mug he was holding. Tristan pressed his lips closed and then put a troubled hand on the top of his head.

"Did you have a fight with the doctor?"

Kurapika's head raised a little but he remained silent. Tristan took it as a yes.

"Well… I'm not really good at this," he admitted after awhile, "I mean—Leorio can be a grouch sometimes and he has a bad temper but I don't think chucking you out of the room was like him… and I don't think he'd ever do that to you either, you're best friends right?"

Kurapika, whose head was still bowed, shook his head.

Tristan pressed his lips again as he stared at the boy.

"You can stay here as much as you like," he said after while as he stood up and headed on the pile of rugs, which appeared to be his clothes, and then shoved them all down the floor. "but if you're staying—then I might as well entertain you."

Kurapika then heard the first note from a playing keyboard. He looked up in time to see Tristan sitting down in front of a piano which ceased to exist awhile ago because of all the mess. But as Tristan sat there and played his first note—Kurapika felt something different. Then Tristan started playing the piano with all his heart and Kurapika was moved. The melody was mellow but strong—it was captivating and at the same time heart melting. It was as if all the confused cluster in his heart was being put un their right positions. As he played on, Kurapika thought he could see a different person sitting and playing the keyboard… it felt surreal that the man there was Tristan—their messy neighbor. Instead it looked as if he was the king of the throne—throne of a pianist.

By the time Tristan hit his last note, Kurapika was already back to normal. The musician glanced at him and there was an eye contact between the two. Then the two of them broke into a smile.

"Music is something that heals the soul," Tristan winked at the blonde boy as he stood up from the chair and dropped himself in front of Kurapika, "I may not be able to heal physical wounds, but I can always heal souls… it's one of the reasons why Leorio wanted me to stay here and I wanted to stay here too… it's because he believes the same way as I do."

Kurapika's eyes flickered in understanding and seconds later, a light smile started to spread across his face.

"I understand," he said after awhile, "thank you."

Tristan smiled back and then started, "So then what's wrong with you and the doctor?"

Kurapika blinked at the musician but was unable to answer. Tristan, for his part, took a deeper understanding and the next thing he put both hands on Kurapika's shoulder and started pulling the blonde boy close.

"Why?" he said as he puckered his lips, "did you two do this?"

He tried to kiss Kurapika but the blonde boy's hand was quick as it smacked directly to his face.

"Stop kidding around," Kurapika muttered with twitching eyebrows. Tristan chuckled as he pulled away from the blonde boy with a red palm mark across his face.

"Hahaha… I was just kidding. Anyway—I can tell it's something too personal so I won't force you to tell me. Like I told you before, you can stay here as long as you want… but don't you think that would make a certain doctor worry about your whereabouts?"

Kurapika blinked.

Tristan grinned.

Minutes later, the two is seen walking together down the stairs toward fourth floor with Kurapika carrying his damp clothes on his arms.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow your clothes?" Kurapika asked the musician as he looked up at him.

"Sure, it's no problem," Tristan smiled easily as they turned and walked on the fourth floor lobby, "besides, I want to see Leorio's face when he sees you're wearing _my_ clothes haha~"

"Huh?" Kurapika blinked up at the musician.

Just then, the two saw Mayu walking toward them and carrying a medical kit. When she noticed them, she stopped abruptly and blinked at the blonde boy.

"Kurapika?" she said, sounding confuse, "you're with Tristan?"

"Why do you sound so surprise?" Tristan found himself asking as she walked near them. Kurapika found her staring down at him with a troubled look.

"I was from the rooftop," he explained quietly, "then got my clothes drenched from the rain so Tristan let me borrow his clothes."

"I see… but then…" she continued frowning and Kurapika suddenly felt that something was wrong.

"Why? Is there any problem?"

"Well, Leorio suddenly came rushing out of your room shouting something about looking for you."

Kurapika's eyes widened. Tristan blinked.

"I think that was half an hour ago and he still hasn't come back yet," Mayu finished looking concerned.

"He came out?" Tristan voiced out as Kurapika stared past Mayu toward the hallway, "but isn't it raining—hey! Kurapika! Where are you going!?"

For Kurapika had suddenly sprung into action and was already racing downstairs toward the rainy night. He went pass the counter and heard Ethan call his name—but before Kurapika could even take his first step into the puddle ground—he saw Leorio standing outside the hotel with the rain pouring down on him; he was dripping wet from head to foot and was breathing hard as if he ran a marathon.

Kurapika felt his heart clenched tightly at the sight.

"LEORIO!" he called as he ran toward him and grabbed his arm. The doctor looked up at him and then blinked as if surprised at the appearance.

"You're here?" he breathed heavily as he stared blankly at the blonde boy. Kurapika pulled him under the shelter of the hotel where Tristan, Mayu and Ethan were all waiting. Upon seeing the drenching doctor, Mayu immediately ran upstairs to get some blanket.

"Why did you go outside?" Kurapika found himself angrily asking, "you know it's raining!"

"You idiot, it's because you weren't in the room!" Leorio said back with mouth twitching, "where the hell have you been?"

"What's happening?" Ethan asked blankly as he stared from the doctor to the blonde boy, "why are you two fighting?"

"I was here in this building the whole time," Kurapika answered as Mayu returned and dropped the blanket on Leorio's shoulder. The doctor opened his mouth to speak but Tristan came in defence of Kurapika.

"Hey, chill out, doc! He was in my room this whole time so there was no need to worry."

Tristan may have intended for his words to be for the best but it seemed to result in a backfire as Leorio stared at Tristan and Kurapika with a frown. Then he seemed to notice Kurapika's clothes and the crease on his eyebrows deepened further.

"I see," Leorio muttered after awhile as he pulled the blanket closer to his shoulders and Kurapika was surprised at how cold his voice was, "you should have said so."

And Leorio went past Kurapika and started walking away from them toward the stairway. Kurapika stared at his leaving back, feeling a sudden knot form in his chest. Somehow he felt that the feeling he had right after he kissed Leorio was much better than the tight feeling he was having now… all of a sudden he felt worst.

That was when Kurapika realized he didn't like Leorio leaving him behind and automatically followed the doctor.

Tristan, Mayu and Ethan stared at them.

"I guess it was really a pretty bad fight that was why Kurapika was at the rooftop in the middle of the rain," Tristan muttered with hands deep in his pockets, "maybe I should help them reconcile!"

He tried to take a step forward but Mayu's hand was already holding his collar back.

"H-hey!" he complained.

"You've helped more than enough," Mayu muttered with narrowed eyes, "don't disturb them and let them solve this on their own, you nosy musician. Instead—why don't you help me look after Tobias? He can do a lot of help from your music."

And the two started walking back toward the stairs.

"Is your guitar fixed?"

"No, not yet. How about a violin?"

"Sounds great."

And they all left, leaving Ethan staring at them all with round eyes. When everyone was gone, the boy narrowed his eyes, sighed and then shrugged his shoulder as he muttered to himself scathingly—

"_Adults._"

* * *

Kurapika waited outside the bathroom door as he listened to the shower. Leorio has been washing himself off for almost a quarter of a minute with the water showering him nonstop.

He was cold, Kurapika decided, completely the opposite of how they left each other just a couple of hours ago. He wondered if the doctor's actions had something to do with the fact that he went all around town in the middle of the rain just to look for him—or maybe it has something to do with going on Tristan's room. Whatever it was, Kurapika couldn't be sure. All he knows was that Leorio was avoiding any eye contact with him.

He didn't like that.

Moments later, the bathroom door opened and Leorio came out only wearing his pants on with a towel on top of his head. Kurapika frowned at the sight but instantly change his mind when he felt Leorio avoided his gaze. Instead, the doctor turned and went toward the table and rubbed his head to dry.

Silence fell between the two. Kurapika sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry I left the room without saying anything…" he started earnestly.

Leorio continued to dry his head as he muttered, "There's no need to explain…but yeah, even if you wanted to meet Tristan that badly you should have at least left a note… and here I was thinking you just suddenly ran away again…"

Kurapika raised his head up. "That's why I said sorry already."

Leorio grunted and dried his head quite roughly. Kurapika frowned at the man and then walked near him. He then tapped the doctor's arm and took the towel from him.

"Here," he offered as he gestured for Leorio to sit down. The doctor blinked, but then followed all the same. Kurapika sighed and started drying out Leorio's hair with a crease on his eyebrows.

"You shouldn't get out without an umbrella if it's raining. You'll catch a cold."

Leorio grunted again, "Like I can think of an umbrella when I was looking for reckless guy like you. If I had known you were with Tristan I wouldn't have bothered."

Kurapika's temper rose as he rubbed on Leorio's head quite hard.

"O-oww! Hey!"

The two glared at each other with their foreheads almost knocking each other.

"I said I'm sorry!" Kurapika raged on, "but will you stop being a child and stop putting Tristan's name in our conversation? You know there's nothing between us—if you're gonna be jealous about it why don't you just say so?"

"Who said I was jealous!?" Leorio stood up indignantly and towered over Kurapika, "To think I was even worried for you—!"

"—worried?"

The two eyed each other with a sudden pause.

"That's right—I was worried," Leorio found himself saying as he looked away, "you disappeared right you… I mean you accidentally kissed me—so I don't know what was running on your mind! Who knows if you suddenly want leave the island because you can't show your face to me?"

Kurapika blinked. Leorio scratched his head and cleared his throat with whole face reddening, "Anyway—it's not like I was thinking it was bad—all I'm saying is I still want you to stay here. I won't mock you or anything about the k-kiss… yeah."

He shot Kurapika a frown and continued, "So next time don't go running to Tristan! And that was right after you kissed me—how do you think would I feel?"

"What did you feel?" Kurapika went on slowly with a firm look in his eyes. Leorio stopped abruptly and stared at his friend, lost for words.

"T-that's none of your business! I don't mind the accidental kiss already so quit running to Tristan if you have any problem—I'm your roommate dammit!"

And the two continued glowering at each other.

"Fine," Kurapika said feeling rather fed up with all the emotions wanting to burst out of his heart. He was tired and weary from all of it circling and bothering his heart for the whole day and just then—he didn't mind letting them all out.

Leorio kept calling it accidental kiss—? Kurapika suddenly realized this man was an idiot who would not understand him no matter what he did—only brutal words would make the doctor pay attention to him alright, "just because you're an idiot I need to make myself plain so listen up—!"

Kurapika hesitated as he licked his lips and tried to find the power to confess. He had realized his own emotion when he was listening to Tristan playing the piano. Unlike hours ago, he wasn't so confused so he was sure of his feelings right then—the feelings he was about to tell his roommate.

Leorio's eyes rounded at the sudden attitude. Kurapika was looking too hard at him. The doctor continued blinking at him as if he had no idea of what was going on the blonde boy's mind and Kurapika was suddenly defeated. How can he express his feelings to this idiot?

"Leorio!" he stammered, "I… I—"

Leorio's eyes rounded. Kurapika swallowed.

He was actually about to confess—?

Kurapika turned scarlet at the idea and had to give up.

_He wouldn't understand!_

"F—forget it!" he snapped with clutched fists and whirled around to leave— but then—Kurapika felt Leorio's hand grabbed his wrist that made him look back at the doctor. He found Leorio looking at him fixedly and quite closely.

There was a sudden hint of seriousness in his eyes that made Kurapika stop.

"Oi," the doctor said quietly and with full attention, "what do you want to say?"

* * *

_Kurapika's cornered~!_

_The Ending is Near~_

***To Be Continued***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

***Shades of Red***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**Chapter 7**

_FINALLY had the CLAY to continue the BRICKS!_

_Sorry and thank you for waiting! This is_

**_*LeoPika Pairing/BL*_**

_so expect it all! Fluff and All!_

* * *

Kurapika hesitated. Leorio's grip was firm. There was a sudden seriousness and attentiveness in the man's eyes and the blonde boy suddenly felt that his feelings were reaching him somehow…

Was it possible for this thick headed doctor to be sensitive to him after all?

"I…I…" his nerves were failing him.

Leorio's face was too close. Kurapika was losing it.

"What is it?" Leorio wanted to know as he drew nearer and nearer.

Making it difficult for Kurapika to think clearly.

_Damn…_

"I…" he gulped, seeing as Leorio's eyes were directly looking at him. There was no doubt that he has fallen in love with his friend… but to tell him that in this manner was dangerous… very dangerous. Kurapika bit his lip and said—

"I—I think you're an idiot!"

"Huh?" atleast, that wasn't what the doctor was expecting to hear.

Kurapika then pulled himself together, slammed his palm on Leorio's face and pushed him away—

"And you're getting so damn close—it's creepy!"

Leorio, who had spaced out at that time, wasn't able to balance himself as Kurapika pushed him away—causing for him to fall over and tumble on the floor with a thud.

"Ack!"

Kurapika breathed hard and then blinked as he found Leorio sprawled on the ground.

"OI! What's that for!?" the doctor cried out indignantly as he sat up and gave his companion a look.

"W-why are you asking me!?" Kurapike raged on too, his face all red, "you were the one acting weird!"

"Weird!?" Leorio retorted, "you're the one acting weird! Saying odd things out of the blue with that weird expression! If you have something to say then say it!"

"E-enough! Why should I be the one to speak?"

"Why you—!"

"Grrr..."

Kurapika and Leorio exchanged glares that invited thunder for a background. Neither was holding back for their emotions were both exploding to come out yet none wanted to explain why they were agitated by each other.

Then the blonde boy couldn't bare it and marched toward the bathroom where he locked himself in.

"Tse," Leorio muttered when Kurapika was gone and he sat on the chair with contorted eyebrows, "such a stubborn guy…"

But then after a moment, he smiled a little.

"You're not gonna escape me next time." He remarked.

Inside the bathroom, Kurapika had his back on the door and breathing unevenly with his whole face red.

His situation was definitely… dangerous.

* * *

The moon was shining clearly above them through the window glass but the occupant of the room both lay still. Kurapika was on Leorio's bed with the blanket over his shoulder. He was still awake.

He shifted on the bed quietly, knowing that no matter how many shifts he does, it won't change the nervous beating of his heart. He looked at the clock that indicated past one o'clock in the morning…still he couldn't sleep.

How could he when the person he most cared about was in the room with him?

And how could he knowing that person was also not asleep?

It was all too clear to Kurapika now that from the moment he arrived on that room, Leorio had never slept a wink—at least not that he knows of. The absence of Leorio's loud snore which he thought a problem on his first night there never came. The usual uneven breathing of a person who lay awake in the dark would always greet him whenever he wakes up in the middle of the night… and that uncomfortable feeling that someone was always in the dark… waiting.

Was Leorio unable to sleep… because of _him?_

Kurapika clutched his pillow.

"Maybe he wants his bed back after all…" he muttered one morning when Leorio was out of the clinic and only Mayu in. He was so troubled by the thought of not having Leorio sleep that he opened his dilemma to the only person whom he knows that cares for the doctor too.

"I don't think that's the case," Mayu said quietly as she checked on a box that contains pre-ordered medicines. She had placed a plate of cookies on the table for Kurapika while she rummaged on the counter, "A gentleman like him won't mind sleeping on the floor, right? Geez, why have all these antidotes come only now? Leorio's gonna throw a fit."

_Gentleman?_ Kurapika's eyebrows twitched but didn't say anything. Mayu looked over to him and then a gentle look clouded her eyes.

"Kurapika,"

Kurapika looked up at her to see her smiling.

"If ever you'd be the reason he can't sleep then that's a good thing, isn't?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, that means he's thinking about you a lot, if you ask me."

Mayu winked as she said this, making Kurapika blush suddenly.

_Does she know?_

"But if what you're saying is true, then Leorio's not getting any rest at all… but as a doctor, he should know that it's not advisable. Leorio's not _that_ foolish."

"I wouldn't put it pass him," Kurapika muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Mayu blinked, "I hope not… since he's a doctor he's always exerting himself for others."

"Has he ever been sick since he came here?"

"Hmm… a mild cold but it wasn't so serious. He accidentally cut himself one night. It was a deep cut with blood all over the floor—I saw it the next morning though, neatly bandaged. I just heard from him he was playing with a knife—some sort of carnival play when he lost his focus and came rushing to the clinic… but he just knows how to treat it. But then again, Leorio would never allow anyone to worry about him so I don't know if his clean record is true or not."

Kurapika frowned to himself. That doesn't sound good to him at all.

"'Doctors' wives die young and shoemakers' wives go barefoot'" chanted another voice from the doorway they recognized that belongs to Tristan. "though the doctor doesn't have a wife, maybe it should be about him too."

They watched him enter with hands on the pocket of his jacket.

"Ohayou," he greeted them and sat opposite Kurapika, "talking about someone whose not here, are you? Oh, cookies!"

"Hey, no one invited you to take any!" Mayu shot back but with a smile on her lips.

Kurapika stared at the two and couldn't deny the sudden good atmosphere between them.

"Anyways, I can't tell you if Leorio has started not sleeping when you arrived or not," Mayu shrugged, standing up and putting the box up the cabinet, "I've never slept with him."

There was a crunching sound and Kurapika was surprised to find Tristan looking reproachfully at the nurse with the crunched cookie in between his teeth.

"Saying that so freely…" Tristan muttered quite darkly. Kurapika blinked at the two.

"Why? You want to sleep with me, Mayu?"

Everybody looked at the doctor when he entered. Kurapika saw him in his white, untucked polo with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He was carrying two boxes of medicines with that frank expression on his face. Kurapika noticed a line of scar just beneath the man's elbow and wondered if that was the cut Mayu was talking about.

"That's sweet doc, but no thanks…" Mayu answered casually as if it was a question always asked, making Tristan suddenly uncomfortable and sulk with chin on his hand.

"Hey, you guys," Leorio continued as he stared at Kurapika and Tristan evilly, "I told you this place is no playground. Go out!"

Both Tristan and Kurapika were chased out of the room but before he could ran further—Kurapika heard Leorio call out his name.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika looked back and saw Leorio with his head on the door.

"We'll take lunch later downtown. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," was all Kurapika could say.

"And don't mingle too much with that mole behind you."

"Hey! That's evil!" Tristan shouted back, looking disgruntled until Leorio shut the door. "Heh… that's weird."

Kurapika looked at the person standing beside him.

"What is?" he asked, blinking.

"Leaving you with me, that is… the doc's gotten confident, huh?"

Kurapika looked up in puzzlement, "Huh?"

Tristan winked at him, "Never mind. Seems like they're busy with all those medicines. If you don't have anything to do, wanna come with me for awhile?"

He took Kurapika's hand and marched on.

"W-where to?"

His question was answered moments later as they stood outside a building with a sign board of a g-cleff hanging by the entrance. Kurapika didn't have to inquire what was inside as they entered.

"Ohayou, Gi-san!"

"Eh? Tristan, is it?" said an old man with a kind face by the counter.

As the musician went on, Kurapika was stopped as he saw the instrument displayed on the window. It was a lyre. Staring at the lyre, memories came rushing back to his mind. Kurapika was speechless.

And his eyes burned red.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika turned to Tristan and was glad he was wearing his contact lens. The musician joined him and stared at the lyre too.

"You play it?" he asked, "I like the way how you were looking at it."

Kurapika smiled.

"Ah… it reminded me of my people… back then my best friend loved playing that…"

Tristan stood silently beside him.

"That reminds me, Kurapika," he said after awhile and the two looked at one another, "I don't know anything about you."

Kurapika looked at his companion and gave him a quiet smile. He was sure Tristan wouldn't understand and he wasn't planning to tell these peaceful people about everything he has went through. He was there for redemption… beside the person he could trust with his heart…with the person who could help him the most.

"That's alright… it's something of the past."

Tristan surveyed him, and then gave a smile too.

"I see. Anyway, you were inquiring about the doc's sleepless night, weren't you? I wasn't able to hear the whole conversation."

"Yeah, I had a feeling Leorio's not sleeping."

"Hmm… that's weird. No wonder he's always grumpy... and no appetite for eating... but I could swear the doc's a sound sleeper before."

Kurapika turned to the musician who shrugged and said—"Don't get the wrong idea, but I've slept in his room once though he had tried to chuck me out twice. It was because my room got packed with my things and all that until Mayu helped with the lot. But I assure you, the doc loved sleeping."

"When was that?"

"A year ago."

Kurapika frowned to himself.

So maybe Leorio wasn't sleeping because of him after all.

"If you think about why he can't sleep since you arrive, then I have an answer," Tristan suddenly offered with a cheeky grin on his face as he bent down Kurapika who blinked suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Maybe he wants his bed badly!"

Kurapika dismissed the thought and left Tristan with a sigh.

"Hey—Kurapika!"

* * *

Kurapika felt a tingle on his skin and had to open his eyes in alarm.

_What the—?_

He sat up from his bed with hands clutching his covers, his eyes wide. Everything was still dark as the night went on but he couldn't shrug off the feeling of danger that clutched on his instincts just a moment ago.

Then he felt it. Even though it was not strong, he felt it—_nen._

Kurapika shot Leorio's bedsheet a look and it was to his horror to find it empty. He was about to bolt out of bed in panic when he noticed a shadow by the window. He shot it a look and saw the familiar tall figure of Leorio's back.

"Leorio!" he hissed, feeling his heart do a summersault a he slipped his leg down the floor.

Leorio looked back at him with a sweatdrop at the side of his face. Kurapika found this a hint of apprehension.

"Kurapika…"

"What's going on?" he quietly approached his friend who looked back at the window. "Leorio!"

Leorio took one look at the grounds, before turning to his comrade with a convincing smile.

"Did I wake you?"

"What's going on? What are you looking outside the window?"

"That?" Leorio was obviously trying to hide something, "Nothing I just thought I saw some burglars, that's all."

Kurapika gave Leorio a look before crossing his arms and giving the doctor a weighing look.

"Leorio, you know well enough I'm never one of the most outwitted people in the world… and you also know you can _never_ outwit me."

A bead of sweat fell down the doctor's side of face as this apparent reasoning held its truth.

"I-idiot! What are you babbling about?" Leorio scratched his head, "there's nothing wrong…let's go to sleep."

He went toward his bedsheet and laid there as if nothing happened.

Furious, Kurapika stared at the doctors sleeping form, his lips as thin as a line.

"Liar. You _never_ go to sleep."

"!?" Leorio refrained from answering at this, refusing to give any sign that it was true.

And then he felt Kurapika walk near his bedsheet and— "O-OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

For Kurapika had slipped himself beside Leorio and was now lying on his bed. Leorio was beside himself as he sat and stared at the blonde boy with his covers pulled up to him in defence.

"You idiot—go to your bed!" he cried self-consciously.

"I won't get up from here until you tell me what you're hiding." Was the determined reply.

"What I'm hiding?" Leorio blurted out, turning red— "D-do what you like!"

The doctor slumped himself back on the bed with his back at the blonde boy, muttering curses.

"We both look like idiots here, sleeping on the floor when the bed's empty! Really ridiculous, what's with you anyways?"

And he grumbled on as the night continued. Until silence passed…

But Kurapika knew that Leorio was not asleep… just like him.

Kurapika felt saddened as he stared at the back of the man. Leorio had stopped grumbling half an hour ago, but had stopped paying attention to him as well. Was lying together not making Leorio nervous at all?

"I know you're awake," Kurapika suddenly spoke out of the blue, "I can feel your presence… I know all about you like you know all about me. And I know you're hiding something. What is it you don't want me to know, Leorio? Don't you trust me?"

He felt Leorio move a little muscle.

"It's a little uncomfortable when you're like that." The blonde boy went on, his eyes illuminating the moonlight from the window, "you're never the shady guy… you're never good at it is what I want to say."

He heard Leorio chuckle.

"Am I very transparent then?" the man whispered suddenly, making Kurapika turn at his head at the man's back.

Kurapika smiled.

"An honest person." He answered.

Leorio muttered something incoherent and then sighed. It was when he spoke seriously that caught Kurapika off guard.

"Something that happened in the past… kept coming back… and it haunts me every night."

Kurapika was never near the word prepared when Leorio turned his back and faced him in that close proximity with their faces almost levelled. Their position almost made the blonde boy bolt up at once but he didn't—that was because the serenity reflected on his friend's eyes were so deep, he couldn't afford to lose it.

"Leorio?" Kurapika managed to say, wanting nothing but to touch his face, "what happened?"

Leorio's eyes flickered as he spoke.

"A night like this… I met a killer."

The blonde boy's eyes widened as the man continued quietly.

"I was on my bed… asleep… sound asleep… I just finished an operation to a kid… I was so exhausted… I never let my guard up in this peaceful place… how can I? And then he came…"

Kurapika could almost see the scenario clearly as if it was his memory as he stared at Leorio's clear eyes.

"He crept up to me to the last minute… I didn't notice. I was dreaming of beautiful ladies then… but I had a nagging feeling while I slept. When I opened my eyes, someone was above me with a knife at hand… ah… imagine chicks in bikinis suddenly appearing as a man with a knife down at your neck. I was almost had."

Kurapika frowned and stopped himself from scolding the man for being too guard-less.

"He was asking for my license." Leorio continued, "He was after my license and I realized how valuable it was again to eyes of people like him. So we struggled. I got a deep cut on me before I sent him flying out of the window. I was sure the whole building heard it. When I looked out he was gone… and I treated my wound."

_Mayu's story_… Kurapika remembered the nurse's story that fitted Leorio's story. It appears the doctor didn't tell a soul about the attack. Who in this small village would attack the doctor anyway? After they all treated him with all his knowledge—this was how they will repay him?

"I don't think it's any of the villagers." came Leorio's firm voice and Kurapika's attention was turned to him again. "I figured it was one of those bandits lurking at the borders of the village… they are an unpredictable sort."

"Are they dangerous?" it was barely a whisper. Leorio's ears were close anyways.

"I have a hunch… they are wild… and I being here might threaten the villagers…"

And how close they were with their foreheads almost touching each.

"Since then, you couldn't sleep…" Kurapika finished for him, aware that he entwined his hands on Leorio's.

"I couldn't sleep…" he repeated, drawing closer. "they might attack every occupants…"

"That _nen_ you gave out…? I felt it."

"I used it for the whole building… to know if they were coming in…"

"Couldn't you do that on your sleep?"

"I haven't had any practice."

Kurapika's eyes flickered. Now he saw Leorio's trouble. Now he saw another side of _his _man. _His_ man because the moment he accepted his feelings for him, was also the moment that he took responsibility of his choice.

He held Leorio closer by wrapping his hands around him. Leorio didn't seem to mind. Maybe lying with him on the bed was another dangerous business.

"It's alright now, I'm here," the blonde boy whispered, his eyes turning red in the dark. "You're not alone."

Leorio chuckled as he held Kurapika's gaze.

"To be comforted by you…" he leaned down the blonde boy's face.

"You don't trust me?" came a whisper.

"I'll be damned." He answered and caught the blonde boy's lips to his. They kissed.

Kurapika felt Leorio move above him as they kissed, the progress of his hands were astounding as it reached every part of him. Still, he liked Leorio's kiss. It was passionate and serene and it was taking out all the breath in him.

How could he ever think it dangerous?

Just as they were driven by the passion of the moment, Kurapika felt Leorio sagged down. He was particularly heavy.

"Uh…hey—!" Kurapika blinked his eyes as he pushed the man's body upward but failed, "L-Leorio?"

But the man didn't respond in words. Instead—he responded with a snore.

And Kurapika was rendered speechless for a moment as he realized Leorio was fast asleep on top of him.

"Sleeping?" he muttered as he gently pushed the man on his side of the bed and looked at his sleeping form. Leorio was indeed, fast asleep and snoring on top of that, making Kurapika blink in disbelief. "Really?"

He stared at the guy who looked so peaceful. Kurapika turned to face him and watched as Leorio slept with his eyelashes unmoving. It was the first time he saw Leorio fall asleep and Kurapika liked that. After weeks and weeks of sleepless night, here he was sound asleep. Leorio trusted him.

Kurapika reached for the man's head and tapped him gently.

"That's right… there's nothing to worry about anymore… I'm here."

And kissing the top of Leorio's head, Kurapika embraced him close and sighed in satisfaction.

Even the man's noisy snore was welcome to Kurapika's ears.

* * *

_~sweet, ain't it?~_

_Now what should happen in the morning?_

***To Be Continued***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
